


Ink And Quill Series

by Silvermoonlight_GJ



Series: Ink And Quill Strokes [1]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Conqueror, F/F, Gladiators, Post Fin, WFC, Werewolf, classic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 32,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermoonlight_GJ/pseuds/Silvermoonlight_GJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots including classic, conqueror, post Fin and werewolf concepts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer. This story contains violence, as well as love between two adult women.  
> Disclaimer. The Xena Warrior Princess series and its characters are all copyrighted property of MCA/universal

_To Live For The Eternal Moment_

"No put all your weight on your back foot then thrust forward Gabrielle."

Gabrielle breathed in feeling the sweat drip down as she tried again watching as the Warrior Princess once more avoided her swing. She could see the rain pouring over the cave face it drummed the ground savagely outside, while the thunder above crashed through the sky. Zeus was angry today more than usual and his rage could seen and felt all around. The only compensation for this was that the cave was large and deep and they were far from the entrance. In side these deep walls it was very warm, to warm in fact. She narrowly avoided the sword as she stepped back feeling more sweat, drip down her chest. She could tell that Xena wasn’t fairing so well ether with this heat despite only being in her leathers and her boots. She could see her damp black fringe and damp neck and chest, gods she could feel her eyes wandering to the other woman’s breasts and then over every muscle as it flexed. She was loosing concentration she could feel it as she trusted again. They did this training almost every night just to keep their skills sharp.

“Gabrielle will you pay attention?”

Gabrielle looked up again feeling the heat once more as she narrowly avoided the sword, she was sure that Xena wasn’t giving this battle her all. She couldn’t focus her mind at all she was getting lost as her eyes once more drifted to places that they shouldn’t god’s she couldn’t help herself. There was a spark of something deep in the pit of her stomach and it seemed to drift downwards like lava descending downwards from a volcano. She was hot and tried and this feeling was nothing she’d really ever felt before in her life. The next moment turned to blinding pain as the sword hilt suddenly came up hitting her shoulder as she failed to focus. She felt the cave floor as she hit it hard on her back which caused the wind to be knocked from her lungs. She groaned realizing that the feeling was still there burning away despite all her pain she could feel her breathing getting faster, before she could stop herself as looked up watching as Xena came to stand over which only fuelling the sensation even more.

Xena looked at the younger woman who was breathing rapidly she could see the sweat dripping off her she could feel her breath catching before she could stop it and that wanting coming again like it did on most nights. She shook her head desperately trying to clear the sensation which she knew she shouldn’t be feeling and yet she had no power to control. She leaned over watching as the forest green eyes darted. “Are you okay?” The next moment turned to painful surprise as the younger woman’s foot suddenly came out taking her feet out from under her. She fell forward landing squarely on top of the other woman who was still breathing quite heavily. She knew this had only happened because her attention had been so much in other places where they shouldn’t have been. She could feel the smaller body under her own unmoving. She could feel the soft skin and it only made her urges burn all the more. She pulled herself up quickly so she was on all fours leaning over the woman whose green eyes were burning in to her. “Why did you do that?”

She was short of breath and it didn’t help matters, nether was the fact the green eyes had her pinned on the spot. Who could have thought that the Mighty Warrior Princess could be pinned by the eyes of this young blonde girl who was no more than eighteen seasons of age? She loved this girl so much although she’d never say it aloud, she felt it in her chest it was a desperate painfully wanting. Gabrielle breathed in looking deep in to the light blue eyes. “You told me to take every advantage in battle.” Xena breathed out deeply seeing something deep in the back of those eyes like a spark of fire which was intense. “Yes…I did, didn’t I?” She could feel her body moving of its own accord as her fantasy seemed to smash in to reality before she could stop herself.

Gabrielle leaned up she knew what was happening, she could feel her heart thumping against her rib cage as she leaned forward. She loved Xena so much and she was unable to stop herself as she met the other woman’s lips. It was feather light kiss and very tentative at first yet it was filled with so much feeling. A part of her was panicking while another part of her was begging for more as she responded as all rational thought left her. She wanting more and she couldn't help herself. She felt the slow kiss end as Xena pulled away looking at her intensely, her face was completely unreadable. Xena could see the fear in the young woman’s eyes, no words were being spoken and she could feel the uncertainty and silence clinging to the air. She didn’t think as she sat up pulling the younger woman’s in to her lap so the green eyes were looking directly in to her own. She watched as for an instant they darting filling with fear and many other emotions all of which seemed to speak to her heart.

She felt an almost enlightened feeling creep through her body as she ran her hand through the long reddish blonde hair as she smiled leaning forward again kissing the other woman’s lips. This time feeling the intenseness of the kiss, it was so passion filled so strong and she wanted Gabrielle to respond and it seemed that her wish was granted. There was no need for words at this point the feeling said everything she felt a battle start as Gabrielle’s hands started to move over her body. Hers did the same as she began to fall in to the unstoppable passion which she knew she could no longer stop and a part of her no longer cared for stopping it. She just wanted to feel every sensation that this beautiful young woman was giving her.

_Season One Classic AU_


	2. 2

_To Close to Breathe_

 Well this has been a wonderful afternoon so far, I don't know what's more amusing watching Gabrielle go slightly mad or being thrown in to a well by an Israelite boy and his thug friends. Yes I could have thought of about a hundred things better to do than holding on to this rope after being thrown down the well. I find myself hearing the scream above and I know its Gabrielle's she suddenly flying past me the terror in her eyes. I don't think as a grab her hand stopping her from falling in mid flight. She breathes in as if trying to get over the shock ether from the drugs in her system or from the fall I'm not really sure which. I hear the sounds as the men leave above I look down realizing that I need to bring Gabrielle close to me. Oh why, oh why didn't I send her home? She's just a child she's not ready for this life. Ah yes I didn't send her home because as much as I find it hard to admit to myself she's my only friend and the first person to like my company.

I don't even like my own company but she just smiles at everything I say, I hated that at first and then I started to like it. She looks down and I hear the fear in her voice. "That's a long way down." I hold her hand tighter speaking as calmly as possible. "Just don't let go of my hand." She grips tighter holding on for dear life. I look down again okay this going to be awkward and I'm not sure I'm ready to do this. Oh to Tartarus with it! I pull her as close as possible. "Okay I need you to listen to me." She nods. "I need you to climb up my body." I pull her even closer seeing the uncertainty in her eyes I don't blame her for thinking this, we are friends but we don't get in to each others personal space. Well not this close at least oh gods why me? I get her even closer. "Go ahead, climb up my body." She moves grabbing my inner thigh damn it her hands are cold. I feel her start to crawl up even more. It's been ages since I've had a young woman climb up this body but that was because we were having. Don't think about it Xena!

She's a child! She's pure, kind and innocent and you shouldn't ever touch her as long as you live! She finally wraps around me fully her small voice hitting the air. "All right." There's a long pause. "Okay now what?" I breath in trying to stop the feeling that's spreading I must be out of my mind I'm enjoying this for all the wrong reasons. I grab the rope. "Now for the fun part." Like the climbing up is even fun the fact that she wrapped around me that's fun. Gods this is torture, she probably doesn't have any idea how hard this is for me. I've slept with young men and women her age in my warlord days for kicks now I'm going out of mind because this brings back that enjoyable feeling. I carry on moving upwards why am I telling myself this? She's too young to understand anyway she's had very few sexual experiences I doubt she even knows what the term sapphist means. She looks up her green eyes shining in the partial darkness speaking slowly. "Xena, ah, how could you this? Did I hurt you?"

I want laugh she thinks she did something to me, as if she could ever hurt me she's far to kind. My voice hit the air. "No, no loving every moment of it." That's actuality true although my voice makes it sound like I'm annoyed, she looks down. "How did we get in here anyway? And why does my head feel like it was kicked by a centaur?" I really swish she'd stop squirming its far too nice. "Does it? Good the henbane must be wearing off." She looks up the shock in her eyes. "Henbane!?" No she doesn't know what it is, or that it makes you tell your friend that there beautiful. I breathe in ignoring the pain in my hands as we carry on upward. "Long story." She looks down. "Yeah well if we fall tell it to me on the way down." I carry on moving trying to endure this slow torture only to hear the cracking above. Her frightened voice hits the air. "Xena?"

She squeezes tighter as everything jolts then goes still and I carry on the slow accent upwards she looks up her face slightly pale. "My stomach doesn't feel so good.” Great she wants to throw up all over me. "Don't even think about it we are almost there." I feel bad I would have let her throw up on me in truth drugs can make you feel ill. All my thoughts are cut off as the pillar breaks and I find myself clutching the stone sides of the well. In fright she's shoved her knee right between my legs. Gods I hate myself right now trust me to have sexual thoughts about a young girl. I don't think as I grab on to the well heaving myself up in to the light. I grab her pulling her up only to feel her struggle all over me to get out. I breathe in gods I can't take this anymore, I watch as she tumbles to earth on the other side. Gods why me?

_Set during Altered States well scene._


	3. Chapter 3

_The Sad Thrill Of All Things_

 I should not be here I am not part of her life anymore yet I am, even though I know its wrong and what we are doing is even more wrong. I don't believe in taking wives from their husbands or vice versa but here I am doing the one thing I shouldn't be a secret adultery, which is hidden from all because I'm desperate and I can't help myself. Perdicus is a good man he can give her everything she wants and needs he treats her right but I know she's not happy she's never been happy in this marriage. I knew the first time I visited that she wasn't happy she bored and craving the road and I know that soon our actions are going to explode outwards like a fire and we will get found out. The horrible thing is I want it to happen because I want this to end, I want her to let go off this life which is destroying her, because I want to be there when this fire explodes and embrace her and take her away from it all. It's the guilt that keeps her here in this house I know that, that's why she can't let go even though she loves me with her heart.

I'm taking more risks now and doing it on purpose because I want her to be mine even though it's my own fault that she went off and got married. She asked me how I felt about it and I admit I had not been kind to her at that time, so I didn't say how I felt because I faired rejection. I had to wait a season to find out tragic a mistake that was. I push her down on to the table kissing her harder feeing her respond she loves me and I love her and the gods cannot change that now and I know that I will be here next week giving her husband that fake smile and watching as he pats my shoulder before going out to be with his friends never knowing or realizing that I make love to Gabrielle so desperately when the light has faded. She pulled away breathing in deeply and my words hit the air in a rush. "I love you."

Gabrielle breathed in deeply trying to gain control over her self. "I love you to Xena." Xena took in another breath looking at her lovers open dress in the candle light. "You don't have to do this anymore you can come with me, we can leave this place tonight." Gabrielle lowered her gaze sadly. "You know I can't do that." Xena leaned closer to her running her hand hair through the long blonde hair. "Yes you can." Gabrielle felt her pleasure dissipate as the dark mood over took her she felt awful about this. The problem was that she was in a deep trap and she couldn't get out of it and now she had no idea where to turn. The guilt was destroying every day just a little more, she wanted to be with Xena but at the same she knew that what she was doing was wrong and cruel to her husband. She cared about him but she didn't love him, she had married him out of guilt and now she was cheating on him and she hated herself for it. She wanted to be found out so it could end, she wanted take the pain of being divorced so she could run in to Xena arms. She didn't want the shame of running away in the night, which would be even worse. She was now torn between two worlds, the world she wanted filled with excitement and the other world which was the simple life which was now boring her to death.

Her thoughts were cut off as Xena lips met her once again before moving away. "I can't do this anymore I don't want to do this anymore I want to be caught!" Xena wrapped her arms around her pulling her half naked body up slightly. "I know you do, so do I, it shouldn't have been this way. I should have told you how I felt." She closed her eyes maybe in this strange moment she felt a sense of sadness for what should be and what was. "I should have told you how I felt about you, I'm sorry Gabrielle." Gabrielle breathed in painfully. "So am I." She looked up hearing the sound of hooves gods please let it be her husband or anyone who would give them away. She didn't think as she met Xena's lips again hearing the slow thudding footsteps which would set her free from her pain and misery.

_AU Classic Season Two.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_To Many Thoughts Waking The Mind_

Have you ever felt like your dying and then living? I swear that is sometimes how feel when I climax it’s a strange thing to say but it’s an odd sensation in the colours which ignite behind your eyes its like a strange inner rebirth which you feel strangely rejuvenated afterwards. May be that’s why I’m getting so frustrated right now because my lovers head is on other things and her hand which is below my waist keeps on slowing down. I love Gabrielle more than life itself which why this is driving me nuts I’m so pumped up with desire and its driving me insane that she’s stalling its like slow torture. Now I won’t lie I’m used to Gabrielle teasing a little and adding to the anticipation but this is making me mad, I would never hurt her but a part of me wants to give a sharp slap on the thigh just to get her attention where it should be!

I’m telling you this is why it’s difficult at times being with someone whose creative their mind wanders all over the place and they can’t help it. We in the tavern room I’m sitting up with her legs wrapped around her waist and I feel like I’m dying I can’t take it anymore as I put my hands on both sides of her face pulling her close in a slightly forceful motion I don’t mean to be forceful but I’m verging on desperate. “Gabrielle!” She snaps out of her thoughts moving her hand faster picking up the pace I can feel my breathing getting faster as she finds the spot I feel my teeth grind together as I speak. “If you slow down again I swear, I’m going to throw you in that bathtub over there once I’ve filled it!” Okay it’s a pitifully threat but what can I say I’m on the verge of loosing my mind here.

I can feel the sensations building and finally I feel myself cry out as the colours blast in front of my eyes as I grab her riding the waves as they crash through my body. Gods it takes me a minute to even focus as I lean forward feeling the sweat drip down my face along with my damp hair, I put a hand to my face finally feeling myself come back down to earth. I breathe in opening my eyes feeling her remove her hand the uncertainty in her face. I know why its there I don’t make it practice to shout at her during our love making and this is the first time I’ve ever done it and it’s not because I’ve been enjoying myself. I breathe in leaving forward gently meeting her lips trying to convey my thank you and my relief.

I pull away breathing in as I take her hand. “Sorry you kept on slowing I didn’t mean to shout at you.” Her eyes dart as she looks down speaking softly. “No you have a right to annoyed I wasn’t paying attention.” I ease up my hand moving it through her damp blonde hair. “What was distracting you so much?” She looks at her hands again. “It’s just my latest scroll I can’t work out the end.” I blink at her not really knowing what to say to that, I pause before speaking. “You were thinking about writing while you were pleasuring me?” She looks down the guilt in her eyes as she speaks. “I couldn’t help it I can’t find the answer to how to write it it’s been bothering me all week.” I put a hand on my face I won’t lie I know what a distraction like that is like but it seems that it’s very distracting to her.

I look up as I gently push her down on to the bed it’s her turn now for pleasure and I’d forgotten that. I lower my voice speaking in a deep manner which completely catches her attentions in an instant. “You want to know how to find the answer, you don’t think about it at all and then it will come to you?” She’s about to reply put is stopped as my hand makes its sharp assent. Her breathing suddenly goes wild I know I’m being fast and I’m not waiting for the moment but I confess I want her to have a little of her own torture. May be that’s one of the fun things about being with some one you love you can tease in your own way, I feel her body start to shift only to slow my movements and I can see the frustration in her face.

I raise my eyebrow. “You see how frustrating that is?” Her eyes narrow as her teeth grind together in mock anger as she speaks. “Xena!” I smirk okay its fine I confess and I think she’s already got the point that delaying like that can be like Elysium and Tartarus combined. I shift position moving my hand finding the right point. Clearly I’m not the only one who’s frustrated now and I can feel her body shifting faster and faster as a small mewing sound leaves her lips. Time seems to loose all meaning five or ten minutes could have passed and I wouldn’t care as I watch her hit her peak and her whole body tense as she grabs my shoulders crying out slightly as she rides her own wave.

I almost feel bad I made this to quick for her but it’s done now and I’m enjoying the moment deeply. I watch as her eyes open as she stop tensing letting go of my shoulders as her eyes start to dart as if something’s come to her. I lean forward feeling slightly concerned. “Are you okay sweetheart?” She breathes in a smile forming on her lips as she looks back at me. “I’m fine you know your right that works.” I blink in confusion. “What worked?” She grins widely as she speaks softly. “I thought of nothing and I got the answer to my story.” I look at her for a long moment sighing aloud as I lean forward lying on top of her exhaustion finally hitting home I don’t know what to say to that. I feel her kiss my lips gently and run her hand through my hair in a deeply soothing motion. I half mumble the next words as I lay my head against her chest enjoying the warmth. “How does it end?” She strokes my hair again in a gently motion as she speaks. “They make love.” I feel a smile creep across my lips suddenly feeling flattered as it hits me that she obviously been writing a scroll about us which is not for public eyes.

_Classic one shot, this could not be posted over on ff.net as it broke the rules so its going up here instead._


	5. Chapter 5

_To Listen To The Shores Embrace_

You can see the shore stretching out for mile its rich sea ear fills your senses and all you can do is sink blissfully in to it. It's a quite shore which is empty and it has a deep sea caves running down the length of its mountain edge. There filled with so much life you can see it moving around in the darkness. You can see tiny crabs shifting over the rocks searching for food in the morning sun light or fighting one another with their tiny pincers. Xena took in a deep breath looking out at the sea from the cave she was seated inside enjoying the beautiful view. Her boots were lying close by along with all her other armour all she had on was her leather bodice. Her eyes drifted upwards as she watched her lover come towards her, the other woman was running bare foot across the sands. She smiled as the younger woman came to a stop next to her. "See anything interesting?" Gabrielle breathed in catching her breath as she pushed her fringe out of her eyes. "Not really."

She eased up the little bag hearing its contents clatter. "I found some clams though they might make a nice breakfast." Xena eased up her hand taking the bag from her lover's hands. She eased it open looking at the white clams, the younger woman really had a gift for getting these free from the rocks, they were very good clams to, big shelled which meant that they had plenty of meat. She looked up slightly watching as the other woman who leaned against the sea caves wall. "These are good did you see any razor shells?" Gabrielle eyed the sand. "I saw them but I couldn't catch them, you know how fast they burrow in to the sand." Xena felt a smile form. "Do we have any salt?" Gabrielle looked at her for a long moment and then eyed her pack which was close by. "We have some why?" Xena stood up slowly. "Give me the salt I want to show you something." Gabrielle passed the taller woman the salt watching as she stood up walking out on to the beach a little way from the cave.

Xena kneeled down seeing a burrow. "Watch this." She poured the salt on then moved her hand to her lovers looking up slightly. "Be quick with your hands." Gabrielle watched for a moment only to see the sand bubble up as the thick shelled creature broke the surface. Its thick woven inward shell caught the sunlight. She didn't think as she grabbed its shell with her hand forcing it free of the sand. She held up the large funnel like shell looking at it for a long moment. "That's amazing." Xena gave her a smile. "They make amazing eating to believe me." Gabrielle moved over to the bad putting the razor shell in. "Where did you learn to do that?" Xena shrugged as she walked past her seating herself back down in the cave floor, enjoying the view of her lover. "Oh some sailor many years back, I was having trouble finding food on the beach and he showed me that trick. Let's just say that I never had your knack for getting clams out from under the rocks."

Gabrielle felt her smile widen. "So you're saying I'm better than you?" Xena didn't think as she put both hands on her thighs moving her left leg so she standing over her. She felt a feral smile form. "May be." She moved her hands to her brown skirt easing the other woman down so she was seated in her lap. Gabrielle eased her legs outwards so she was more comfortable. "Are you sure that's a may be?" Xena smirked enjoying the position they were both in as she felt a salutary smile form as she half closed her eyes. "You could change my mind you know." Gabrielle moved her hands up running them through her lover's long dark hair. "Really?" Xena looked up meeting her green eyes feeling herself sink in to them as the younger woman carried on running her hands through her hair. She breathed out breathlessly realizing that she was completely at the younger woman's mercy and she no longer caring about it ether. She wanted to feel her lips and sink in to their warm bliss. "Really…" Gabrielle leaned forward slowly meeting the other woman's lips enjoying the moment of pure bliss. She didn't care if the world crashed around at this very moment all she cared for was her lovers lips and there gentle caress as she sank deeper in to the kiss enjoying every moment off it.

_Classic Season Three AU_


	6. Chapter 6

_This Sad Stretching Darkness_

It's a dark night you can see stars in the night sky sadly though the night air isn't fresh. You can smell the smoke from the battlefield even from this distance. I wanted us to camp somewhere far away from it, but I feel that’s there no escaping it. I can see her sitting there staring in to fire which is causing her forest green eyes to flicker with lighter green hues. She saw far too much blood today and far too much suffering on the battlefield. The battlefield is a cruel place and I keep telling myself that I shouldn’t have put her in charge I knew that she was capable of leading them but I don’t think she was ready for the suffering she would see. I shouldn’t have forced her in to it I should have led the army. That’s not right though is it? She’s so capable and brave she can do anything that I can to take it away from her would be make her feel that she’s not good enough and I know she is. I know this day is going to haunt her I can see her thinking it over the death of Phlanagus playing over and over again in her head. She did what was right but I think in her eyes she sees it as a failure.

I stand up slowly walking over to her sitting myself down next to her watching as she looks up slightly coming out of her thoughts. I ease a hand up gently running it through her long golden hair watching as it spills through my fingers. “Hey.” Gabrielle looked up slightly meeting the light blue eyes of her lover who was smiling down at her. “Hey.” She eased up her hand running it through her lover’s dark hair enjoying the feel. “How’s your arm?” Xena turned looking at the bandage. “It’s fine.” She breathed in deeply as she put her arm around the younger woman. “How are you holding up?” Gabrielle looked at her hands. “I’m okay.” She looked at her fingers again feeling the sting as the painfully emotions started to burn in her chest. “I just wish, I could have saved him.” Xena pulled the smaller woman closer. “You did what was right Gabrielle.” Gabrielle breathed in feeling the string of her tears as they began to run down her face as she lost control and the pain took over. “Then why does it hurt so much?” Xena eased her arms tighter around the younger woman’s face feeling her as she cried in to her shoulder.

She knew that what she was going to do next was wrong but she just wanted to take away the other woman's pain in the only way she knew how. She leaned over gently kissing her lips she could feel the pain in her response and kissed her more deeply wanting so much to take away her suffering. She wished she could take away all the hurt and pain the other woman was suffering in the same way that the gods created wonders with no more than a hand movement. She couldn't do that though she was only human and she could only give her the one thing had which was her love. She knew this wound wouldn't heal in day and all she could do was guide her through it. She felt the kiss intensify and all she could do was give in to it. She loved her, she would do anything for her she pulled away hearing the words echo through my lips as she spoke them. "I love you Gabrielle." She felt the other woman tighten her grip as she held her in the darkness of the night rubbing her back and hearing her tears as the finally come to an end as the other woman's strength returned. She heard her soft words hit the air speaking softy to her soul. "I love you to Xena." She moved hands through her hair hoping that she could help her through this and rid her off all her pain.

_AU Classic Set After The Greater Good_


	7. Chapter 7

_All Or Nothing_

Darkness so much darkness yet I feel no fear, why should I? My mind is too much on other things as I look up at the moonlight which is piecing the dark sky. I can see her moving towards me her long blonde hair swaying with every stride. I take a step forward getting ready to say something only to find her lips meeting my own in an instant. It's not her forwardness that shocks me it's her aggressiveness I didn't know she could be this way. Okay may be I thought about it but it was more in my fantasies. There is a carnal side, in side everyone that needs and wants I just never visualized hers as being this way no matter how hard I tried. I knew she was angry and I know it was Joxer singing his song that started off her anger. Okay he's a bumbling idiot sometimes but he pushed it to far this time, no one likes ale spilt on their lap least of all Gabrielle. I suddenly find it really difficult to concentrate as she forces me against the taverns wall demanding more in her kiss as her hands run down the length of my body.

All she did was go to the bath room to get her self cleaned up and now this. I feel her push against with me with more force as she starts to kiss a trail down my neck. Gods I feel like my legs are going to buckle and I'm so powerless to stop her right now. My breath suddenly gets caught in my throat as I feel her begin suck in one spot on my neck. I feel my eyes roll I don't care anymore if she's over powering me, I want more! I feel the sudden pain as she begins to bite ever so lightly on the spot were my blood is now pulsing like fire before grabbing my face and meeting my lips again . Who would have thought? Who would have suspected? That the mighty Warrior Princess could almost melt and crumble due to the will of one small blonde, gods who knew!?

_Set before Been There Done That_


	8. Chapter 8

_As Golden Sands Stream Through My Bloody Fingers_

She angers me she annoys me every time I look at her I want to hit her and I do and she gives me that look that could melt ice. It burns out from her forest green eyes. It's all encompassing and at the same time frightening because of how dark it is and how powerful it seems. It's not fair why does she love Xena? She should love me? I could give her the world, I have the world I'm a rich noble with everything imaginable money, success and a villa. I've wanting her so badly I've been followed her for years. I read her scrolls watched her from afar always seated on the back row when she did her speeches in taverns and theatres. Every time though I've had to watch Xena touch her then watch her hold her the dirty sapphist! She so unclean so undeserving, she has nothing to offer her she's a penny less vagabond. How can Gabrielle stand her? She'd killed innocent people burnt down villages, no doubt forced men and women to sleep with her.

I couldn't stand it any more I watched the Warrior Princess kiss Gabrielle it was such a slow powerful kiss full of passion and desire as she touched her body gently and slowly only making this beautiful young woman respond all the more. I could give this beautiful blonde woman that I could shower her with all my love lust and desire. I guess at that moment I finally I lost it I couldn't' help it anymore I had to have this beautiful blonde woman. As soon as she walked away to go to the tavern I sent my men after her and they trapped her like a dove in a cage. I didn't mean for them to knock her out but it was for the best all doves must know what it is to be held. I look at her now standing in front of me inside the cell tried up by the two wooden pillars looking so defiant despite my punishment The ropes are bound tight keeping her standing up tall so I can look her body with its long beautiful blonde hair and ripple of muscle all of which I can see as she tenses ignoring the pain.

She wants to love me she needs me she just doesn't realize it yet. I watch as a small trickle of blood runs down her chin from her mouth from my blow. I don't want to hurt her but it's for her own good sometimes doves must lean to love their keepers. I move my finger using it to take the blood of her face with my finger I bring to my mouth tasting it. It's sweet like wine I want to cry I want to smile but I stop myself instead I move my hand up running it through her hair which reminds me of golden sands in the morning sun. It spills through my fingers I lean forward wanting to kiss her and no longer being in control of myself. I have to kiss her I need her so much that it hurts. The next moment suddenly turn to agony before my lips meet hers. I see the blood as it starts to soak my toga I feel my heart burning in pain as the blade comes right though between my breasts. I feel the ice cold and hear my own scream echo through the small musky room. I turn seeing that feral sneer and those ice blue eyes looking back at me in disgust.

I can smell the leather and see the damp dark black hair as she towers behind me the hatred as clear as day in her eyes. She's seen me causing her lover pain, she's seen me try to take what's hers and all mercy has left her eyes. I'm dead I know it the instant that I hit the floor hard on my knees her sword hasn't moved its still poking through from chest she hasn't bothered to remove it. She leaves it there as she moves past me no longer caring that I'm there because she knows I will be dead soon, her blow is a killer one and she knows it. She pulls her dagger free from her boot cutting the ropes causing Gabrielle to fall down on to her knees. It's too late for me, I hit the floor on my side as my red blood pours out soaking the floor in the dimly lit room.

I see Xena hold her as she opens her green eyes looking up with joy and pleasure in her face as she sees the taller woman. The Warrior Princess meets her lips in a sharing kiss as she holds her to her no longer caring that I'm even there. I reach out seeing their kiss and the tear as it runs down the warrior woman's face. I can't help but reach out my hand to Gabrielle wanting to touch the golden sands of the most beautiful shore the shore that I will never be able to touch or feel. I realize in this moment as everything turns to darkness as death takes me on swift wings that there are something’s that can never be and that these golden sands are running through my bloody fingers disappearing in to the twilight.

_Classic AU Season Three_


	9. Chapter 9

_The Parts You Leave Out_

Xena groaned inwardly she wasn't enjoying this, that wasn't to say that she wasn't enjoying the farm and her grandfather’s house. Yes she was enjoying that as well as sharing this child hood spot with Gabrielle but what she hadn't enjoyed was being bitten on the backside by his Ares's dog. She sneered rubbing the spot again, she hated disobedient animals. That one wasn't just disobedient it buried things, important things like her breast plate and armour. She sat back in the deep set chair thank the gods it wasn't here right now. She eyed her armour she was going to take them off when she could be bothered and right now she couldn't be bothered she sat back further in the chair. On the bright side Ares was out side talking with that woman from the other farm and that was fine because right now she wasn't in the mood for him. Truth was that she wasn't really sure that putting Gabrielle under the same roof as her ex lover was the right thing to do sadly it couldn't be avoided in this case.

On the bright side there had been no shouting matches and they'd been civil to each other for the most part. She breathed in looking at the warm fire close by. Her gaze drifted to the window it was dark outside and the stars were breaching the heavens. She eased up her port taking a long drink savouring the flavour. She looked up as Gabrielle walked in she wiped her light shoes while pulling off the white scarf from her hair shaking it slightly which caused the golden lock to shimmer in the candle light. She adjusted her blue shirt then brushed the short white skirt down as she carefully closed the door behind her. She could see her green eyes wandering as she sat herself in the wooden chair opposite. She couldn't help herself as her eyes wanderer down to her the smaller woman's breasts. She found herself smiling as lover smiled leaned back in contentment enjoying the warm fire. She took another long drink finishing the tankard and placed it down opposite they really haven't had much time together not special time at least.

She stood up slightly licking my teeth wondering how to play this actually why in Tartarus did she care how she played this? After all she was the big bad ex warlord. She grabbed her lovers chair pulling it forward watching as the other woman's eyes snapped open looking at her in surprise. She lowered her voice as she spoke. "So I saw that you played the naughty little farmers wife today?" Gabrielle looked up watching as the light blue eyes traced her body she felt a knowing smile form as she eased up her hand slapping the Warrior's rare watching as she winced. "It was all I could think off." Xena ignored the slight pain as she leaned forward. "I heard Ares say that you have only one thing on your mind." Gabrielle felt her smile change to a sly one as she eased up her hand playing with a long piece of dark black hair. "Yes and no. He thought that I only had that on my mind what he failed to realize is that I only have that with you on my mind." Xena leaned closer. "Really well may be we can make what's on your mind a reality. So what is on your mind right now?"

Gabrielle felt her smile widen as she pushed her knee upwards in to the taller woman's lower half. "I have this really interesting fantasy about the big bad warlord and a milk maid." She started to move her knee seeing the hot flush as it spread over Xena's face before she could hide it. "Let's just say the milk maid really wants to be taken by the big bad warlord." Xena didn't think as she put both hands on the younger woman's bracing her in the chair as she leaned even closer a feral grin spreading over her face. She was enjoying this game far to much for her own good how could she not the sensation were just to good. She didn't think as she captured the other woman's lips kissing hard as she spoke in a whisper. "That can be arranged." She moved her hands feeling the desperation in her lover's movements on her body. It was so infuriating when you had a third person with you. It didn't allow for times like these. There was no way in Tartarus that she was going to sleep three in a bed again she didn't care how childish that sounded after last night a floor was better any bed.

She forced her knees up on the chair not caring that it was creaking. Frankly it could break for all she cared she needed this more than anything right now. She felt her breast plate and back plate come free and heard the crash as they were thrown on to the floor. Gabrielle's hands eased off the rest of her armoured part which only furled the fire as she pushed her body against Xena's. Xena's felt her joyful bliss shatter as the door was suddenly forced open if it Ares she was going to kill him! She looked up just in time to see Greba from the farm opposite walk in her high pitch voice shattering her contentment as she said Ares name. The woman turned stopping still as she stared at them her mouth dropping open. She looked down realizing that she had both hands in side her lovers top covering her breasts. She breathed in seeing the look of horror in Gabrielle's eyes, she groaned oh gods it wasn't fair! It was this place no it was her grandfathers spirit it didn't want her to make love in the house or something.

She took in a deep breath trying to think of some way to explain this to Greba since they had both posed as Ares's daughters. She looked up sneering slightly. "Close the door!" Greba's eyes widened as she tried to speak only to fail badly. Xena rolled her eyes. "I said close the damn door its cold out of there, what were you born in a barn!?" That was a stupid question since she probably had been she watched as the woman closed the door. She kept her body in place not bothering to move despite that Gabrielle was moving trying to get out. "We are very busy right now as you can see and Ares isn't here so you can leave a message, or you can go." Greba finally found her voice. "But, but your related…talk about keeping it in the family." Xena sneered feeling Gabrielle struggle slightly harder. She didn't care she wasn't going to let anyone take this moment away she wanted it so badly. She looked at Gabrielle before looking back feeling her brain click back in to gear. "She's adopted I'm the only one whose related!"

She sneered slightly. "Now I'd really like to finish what I've started so please leave your message or get lost!" Greba looked at her for a long moment and then at Gabrielle understanding sweeping over her face. She stepped back nervously. "Well I'll let you two…em finish if you see Ares tell him that I'm looking for him." Gabrielle watched as she slammed the door leaving quickly she looked up slightly. "Xena!?" Xena turned back to her a feral smile spreading across her face. "What as if she's going to say anything she's more interested in sleeping with Ares we won't cross her mind again." Gabrielle struggled only to feel the taller woman lock her in place bringing back the present sensations. She was about to say something only to be stopped as the taller woman's lips met hers again. She tried to think for a moment only for her body to rebel against her mind. She kissed back harder wanting the moment once more desperately. Gods she was so going to leave the barging in part out of her scrolls and pretend that it never happened.

_Set Season 6_


	10. Chapter 10

_All That You Are And All You Will Be_

I've stepped in to her temple more than once since Xena's death In Japan. Now I know that I'm being called here my heart is guiding me like a blazing fire. It's been two years since Japan and it still hurts she left me behind maybe I should have expected it, I always played second fiddle to her misguided justice. I guess it hurts because I loved the Warrior Princess so much, but I'm starting to see that all things you love leave you in the end. I shouldn't be here ether, but I am here I've been coming here to Aphrodite's temple for over a month now. It started off with talking we'd always been friends and we'd always talked. I had to talk I was alone and it hurt so much and she always listened, when your heart hurts that much you just need someone to listen to you. I never meant to kiss her I never meant to sleep with her or for her to become my lover. It just happened and now I'm afraid, afraid because for the first time I want to let someone back in to my heart.

I just find that I can't I know she loves me she tells me she speaks soft whispers in my mind when the firelight is going out. She makes me feel so happy in side and now I find myself lost between the rocks and the tide she's immortal I'm mortal and she'll outlive me. I don't even know why she loves me I'm just a mortal and may be she'll get bored of me because of that. I'm afraid to let go afraid to let her in, afraid of everything that could be and what should be. I slowly step in side her temple closing the doors behind me, the temple is in its normal condition with its beautiful bright colours. I push my long hair back trying to find the words, gods I feel so unsure of myself right now.

"Hello sweet pea."

I turn realizing that she's standing behind me I really hadn't noticed I've been so caught up in my own thoughts. She looks at me those sea blue eyes shining out there gratitude at my presence. There is so much love in her gaze as well and I feel guilty, because I don't feel worthy of any off it in my mind. Her face changes as her eyes drift to meet mine and I know she's read my thoughts, somehow I forget that in her presence my thoughts are not hidden like they were when I was with Xena. Her face slowly forms a smile as she steps towards me running her hand gently through my hair allowing it to spill through her finger tips as she leans over to my ear. "I'd never get bored off you Gabby."

The kiss that follows is soft as silk and full of feeling and it causes feelings to burn again that I have no control over. I realize that I'm at her mercy and she has my feelings. The thing I feel most guilty about is that she knows my feelings in a way Xena never did. Maybe this is why I can't move on maybe this is why I'm so afraid of my own feelings. She pulls me in to her arms I can feel the tears coming and I can't stop them. Her gentle voice hits the air ringing out like an angels song. "I love you Gabrielle." I look down feeling unsure again. "I'm sorry I know I promised to come here yesterday, I was afraid." She pulls back giving me that soft smile as she speaks. "I understand I can hear your thoughts you know."

She moves her finger gently up wiping my tears away. She pauses as if trying to pose her next question carefully. "Why don't you stay with me?" I look up blinking. "Stay here?" She runs her hand down my face. "Yes stay here with me from now on." I look down feeling afraid again. She looks up her sea blue eyes looking deeply in to my own as she speaks. "I can't force you to let go, I know when your ready you will. Just let me In, I won't hurt you I promise you that." I look down again I admit I've stayed here but normally after the love making is over I've slipped away out of guilt more than once. She moves closer so our faces are almost touching. "Stay with me Gabrielle, don't run away again you know I worry about you when you're gone I want you here." Suddenly I feel so unsure but what ever unsure ness I had isn't thought over as her lips meet mine.

I know I'm going to make love to her again, and I'm powerless to stop it I care about her so deeply I want to love her, I want to say the words. I know I will soon enough. Gods I can feel the walls shattering they have been doing so much of that lately. I can feel her hands and I'm know I'm loosing control over what my body wants and what my mind craves. I feel the pillows as I fall back on them and all of a sudden she's on top of me and its all emotion all need and tender and selfless. I want to say the words and they slip out before I can stop them. "I love you." She stops looking shocked for just an instant then she smiled meeting my lips in a kiss that is selfless beyond description. I know that my mind is suddenly made up I want to stay, I have to stay, I want this so badly I've just been denying myself. I know that I need it I can't stand being alone anymore and I know she loves me and I should love her. Because we both know in our hearts that we need each other the way the sea needs its rocks to guide it to shore.

_AU Post FIN_


	11. Chapter 11

_Within These Broken Walls_

I can smell the decay it reaches all my senses as open the door of the old cottage which sits on a lonely hill top over looking a very dark sea. How long has it been since my death in Japan two, may be three years? My task to free the 40.000 souls was finally completed and I have been returned to the land of the living, only to wake up to a much colder world, a sad world and a crumbling Greece. Now I finally see that there was much worse price that my homeland would pay in my second absence. War has come on swift wings and has laid waste to one of the empires greatest regions. I thought I'd hear that my lover Gabrielle had helped the war effort but I find myself hearing that she didn't, she played no part at all in it and she watched from afar as everything burnt down. I have no idea why she'd do that it wasn't what I taught her which has left me very confused and unsure about things. I've wandered the whole of Greece searching for her saying her name hoping for some information yet I found out hardly anything. Until someone was able to point me in the right direction saying that he'd recently met a blonde haired woman with a dragon tattoo on her back.

I saw fear in his eyes when he said that and I had to ask why, he said to my shock that the woman who lives in this cottage is neither kind nor welcoming. She's violent and can be very cruel and people have learnt to stay well away from her. They say she only comes out every now again to get supplies which include mostly alcohol and food and then she disappears once more in to the darkness of the night. Now here I stand looking at my lovers open door and I can tell from the room that no works been done, the rafters have wood worm and the there's an old musty smell all around. I step through the threshold it like this place is dying, there is cookware on the table but everything is littered around in a hap hazard manner as if it has no real place and nothing truly belongs. I step further inside closing the door behind me moving through the cottage hearing only a cold silence. My eyes move across to dark front room as I go in to it. I find myself turning to a portrait on the wall, its a bard portrait, these portraits are very special and normally kept in Athena's Royal Academy of Bards Hall, but copies can be made for the bards in question if they want them.

I look at the painting and feel my heart sink painfully in to the pit of my stomach as I see two metal spears lying against it. My gaze drifts over the picture, I can see now that it's been torn at the side but not by weapons but by hand. There's something much worse though there's dried blood all over the side of the painting. It's fresh and you can see where her fingers have smeared it across the portraits stunningly beautiful eyes and face. I move the spears aside hearing them clatter to the ground as I run my fingers over her portrait wishing that I could see her and touch her. I can't see her and I can't touch her though. I can only touch her beautiful portrait which she's destroyed. I don't even know why she'd destroy an image of herself like this she's always loved paintings. She spent most of her life wanting a painting like this and to be up there with the elite bards.

Seeing this now breaks my heart as it seems that she got her wish and for a reason that I can't fathom she has destroyed it. I look down realizing that there's a bloody trail on the floor I kneel down seeing that it's also fresh maybe one of two hours old.  
Where is she now? I feel the panic over take me she's hurt and she needs me and I have no idea where she is. I love her so much more than she'll ever know and now I feel helpless in the face of this places despair. The horrible truth dawns on me all too suddenly this is not a cottage it's a tomb and she's waiting for it to fall all around her and kill her because she doesn't care anymore and that scares me. The Gabrielle I know isn't this way, she doesn’t think this way and yet I know now that my death has, had a serious effect and I feel unsure as to where to turn. I look around me trying to gather my thoughts she's injured she wouldn't have gone far I just need to find her. The breath suddenly leaves me as sharp point presses in to the back of my neck.

"Get out of my house!"

I hear her voice cut through my ears with such venom and I can hear the pain in every word. I blink realizing that she's been here the whole time I just didn't hear her. Gods she really improved and I suddenly realize that she's tricked me with the blood trail. She was wounded but fearing that I was following she let it drip in a trail so she could double back and catch me out. I look around catching a glimpse of the ice cold green eyes in the darkness and the blonde hair which has grown well over shoulder length once more. I can see her bandaged blood stained hand opposite who ever hurt her meant to hurt her I can tell by the bloody bandages it's a deep wound which needs rewrapping. Gods I want to hold her to tell her that I love her and that's its okay and that's it's me but I'm unsure where to start. Imagine that the might Warrior Princess lost and not knowing where to start. I hear my calm voice hit the air. "I'm sorry I had no idea this was your house." I look up hoping that she'll recognise my voice.

Her voice comes again and it's obvious that she hasn't recognised me. "There is a sigh outside it says no trespassers, can't you read?!" I turn to look fully in to her green eyes catching the flash of insanity in them. The terrible realization hits home all at once. She's gone mad it's the reason she doesn't care anymore and why she has no idea who I am. "Gabrielle it's me don't you recognise me?" She looks at me as if searching for recognition. She suddenly acts confused and unsure as she tries harder I can feel her weapon hand shaking I turn fully to face her staying on my knees seeing the blade shake harder. I look at the weapon opening my arms to show I'm not a threat. "It's Xena." I look deep in to her eyes seeing so many emotions play across her face, fright, uncertainty and deep pain it's all suddenly replaced with intense anger as she grinds her teeth together shouting her next words. "You're dead! You died in Japan and you left me on own!" I look up feeling my heart break this isn't the Gabrielle I remember.

This is a truly terrified woman who has lost her purpose and is so close to loosing her mind she's also so close to edge that only one little push could end it all. How did she get this way? Who punished my lover in this way? Who's taken away her sanity? I follow the shaking sai blade upward to the torn clothes which she's wearing which are all in need of repair. I suddenly feel my sadness being replaced with a purpose as I raise my hand taking hold of her weapon hand looking deeper in to her green eyes which keep on darting almost in fear. "It is me sweetheart, its Xena, I came back for you." I see the terror in her eyes it's the terror of not knowing if what she's seeing is real or if it's her mind playing tricks on her. She suddenly hits the floor on her knees in front of me I keep hold of her weapon hand knowing what I have to do to make her realize that this is all real and that I'm here for her once more. I move closer seeing her go still as if paralysed by her own fear of what she's seeing. Gods I love her I always will and I hate myself right now for not being there for her.

I moved my arms around her bringing her fully in my embrace holding on to her and refusing to let go. I want to save her from her self I want to kiss away here sadness and I'm unsure were to start. I hear the crash as she drops the sai blade as her scream of anguish and pain fills the air I hold her tighter as her tears come. I allow her to cry for what feels like an eternity waiting for the right moment and then I take it. I lean over kissing her lips ever so gently remembering everything in an instant and cursing myself for the time we've lost. I feel the kiss deepen, and I know that I will never do this again I will never leave her to the darkness or the cold of the night. I can't handle the thought of seeing like this again and knowing that I made the wrong choice and that it will take all that I have to heal her now broken heart and wounded soul.

_Post FIN AU_


	12. Chapter 12

_Forgive Me My Dark Sin_

Xena turned moving through the forest trying to run to faster as she following the bloody trail which was thick on the leaves and the ground. The deep muddy paw prints could be seen clearly in front of her stretching out in to the distance. The intense moonlight was breaking through the trees pouring its light on to them. She breathed in pushing her damp fringe back it was so quite as if all life had been sucked out of the forest all around her. She moving her hand to her sword only to stop, no that was a bad idea and this situation had already gotten out of hand. Now she'd just have to make the best of it and hope that no one saw her doing what she was about to do. Her thoughts were cut off by a scream it was a long and drawn out and it chilled her to the bone. She moved faster seeing the small clearing ahead she could already see the huge form with its long ears and huge mane of golden fur as well as the huge wolf like jaws which were wide open showing of the dagger like teeth which were blood stained.

The massive body was seven feet tall in height with huge muscled legs and arms which allowed the being to stand up and walk on two legs. Or move forward on all fours balanced by the long wolf like tail. At this moment the huge creature was on all fours leaning over a sprawled out man, whose shoulder was a mass of torn muscle and flowing blood. A huge clawed hand was shoving the wounded man's body in to the wet mud, his eyes were filled with utter terror. Who wouldn't be filled with terror though? He had been dragged here in to this darkness to meet his fate. She moved forward but she knew it was too late and she couldn't bring herself to stop what would now happen. How could she? The bastard deserved it he had murdered three men and four women in cold blood. No one wanted to bring him back alive and he had over stepped his mark. He shouldn't have been in their room, not at this time not when the full moon was up. Gabrielle hadn't chained herself up, it wasn't her lovers fault she couldn't help it.

It had been her curse for over a season now and they'd just learnt to live with it, she watched as the werewolves green eyes which were identical to the human ones looked down for an instant then the jaws came down and the screaming started a new. She closed her eyes hearing his throat crack, his flesh tears like material as his life is cut short as his last dying screams hit the night air. She opened her eyes watching as the dead body was tossed full force against the nearest tree sending blood spattering across the trunk as it hits the floor in the dying light. Gods this was such a mess! It wasn't her lover's fault when she was this way she became all rage, anger and desire. Her primal self taking over as her human mind fell in to slumber. She stepped forward looking at the dead man, she didn't kill people though she normally killed animals most of the time it was life stock. It was odd how many times she found herself lying to people and telling them it was just wolves hunting to cover up the dark truth. The truth was much too simple she loved the younger woman, she'd do anything to protect her from others and even from herself.

Gabrielle had never harmed her in this form although there had been very strange moments of sexual desire where Gabrielle tried to push her on to the floor, it was as if she forgot her form. These moments always ended painfully in that her wolf self seemed to realize the truth and gave up and moved away to sulk in the candle light of the room. She stepped forward watching as her lover rose up on to her hind legs her roar hitting the air as she came forward until she was standing over her. She looked at the huge towering form with its long bloody clawed hands on each side their blood dripping down. She looked up feeling the sadness hit home as the jaws closed slightly and the anger melted away as her lover recognised her. She eased out her hand slowly running it down the golden fur on the chest knowing that no harm would come to her. It never did and she believed that it never would. Her lover seemed to calm fully her jaws closed as she moved her huge frame down putting it against her shoulder she breathed in deeply moving her hand through the long mane.

Once more she was holding the gentle soul the being who craving her attention and loved her presence and was so far from the monster that had torn out that man's throat not more than two minutes ago. Gabrielle would not remember what she had done, she never did and she knew what the consequences would be if she ever told her. Her lover was safe knowing that it was always animals she killed if she knew tonight that it had been a person she would leave fearing that she'd cause harm to her. She couldn't stand the thought of her not being there and she knew what she had to do. She breathed in deeply stroking the long snout with its warm fur. She would have to lie she would say that it was just a deer, nothing different than it had been before. No one would know and no one would care. A man who was condemned anyway was as good as dead and there were always excuses she could make for his death. It would be her dark secret to keep the woman she loved.

_Early concept for Up On The Reaches Of The Darkest Moonlight based on the 1999 story called Not Human Anymore this idea was ditched as the werewolves were turned in to sentient beings who could choose to be good or evil._


	13. Chapter 13

_The Savage Darkness Deep With In My Heart_

Gabrielle groaned as her own thoughts pieced her mind as it came back from its dark dream. She breathed in deeply trying to move only to stop as the pain hit her body like a brick walls. Gods it hurt so much she felt like she had been run over by a chariot, when it was this time during the full moon she normally woke up feeling rotten but today it was much worse than normal. She opened her eyes seeing the light only to close them painfully she opened her eyes again only much slower seeing the sun rising behind her in the still darkened sky. She stopped tasting the sweet taste of blood in her mouth which she had become so accustomed to tasting despite that she hated it. The blood was no doubt from some animal she turned spitting it out of her mouth as she rolled on to her side ignoring the pain before rolling on to her back again. She groaned again realizing that she was lying flat on the grass in a meadow opposite a huge stone. She could see a bag sticking out of the stone side she knew that Xena had put it there for her since in werewolf form she’d never attacked her.

Not that she could remember she never remembered anything when this happened her mind always drew a blank. She turned seeing for the first time why she was in so much pain. She had some large bruises and cut marks on her body she turned spitting the remainder of the blood out of her mouth in disgust she’d had a run in with something. Maybe the thing she’d eaten last night hadn’t wanted to be lunch it wouldn’t be the first time that the stag she’d hunted had decided to kick her in the face. Or slam its horns in to her side slicing her open, even if she was an apex predator in that form it didn’t change the rules which was that dinner didn’t always want to be dinner. The only reason that she was alive in most cases was that a werewolves healing was better than any persons. She shook her head painfully feeling her long blonde hair spilling against her shoulders. She could now see the fresh blood on her hands dripping down she eyed it in disgust oh yes dinner obviously didn’t get away she was still digesting it. That thought made her sick to the stomach or in her case the already swollen stomach.

She ignored the pain grabbing the bag pulling out the clothes which was a rugged long hanging one piece. There was never any point in bringing her good clothes she’d just get blood all over them so she had this vile colourless thing to wear when she woke up. She’d put up with this for five seasons now and it still disgusted her. There was never any normality in it, it was always disgusting she pulled on her underwear followed by the brown one piece. She needed better chains the ones she had were obviously not working and she was getting free. She turned dragging herself in to a kneeling position in front of the rock watching as her blood soaked hands stained the rock. She breathed suddenly feeling her stomach twist she turned before she could stop her self, throwing up painfully. She breathed in ignoring the bitter taste in her mouth, obviously what ever she’d eaten really didn’t agree with her right now. She could now smell the blood, she had some caked on her face she could feel it. She groaned trying not to throw up again she’d had a very bad night she was sure off it.

Her gaze drifted upwards as a figure ran towards her it was difficult to make out because of the fog on the meadow. She shivered finally feeling the cold before looking up again as the faint smell of leather soap hit her nose. She knew it was her lover, the smell was one she knew better than anything and over these past five seasons of being a werewolf it was a smell that she’d come to recognise instantly. She looked up as her lover came to stop in front of her the concern in her light blue eyes as she spoke. “Are you okay?” She looked up forcing a smile despite that she wanted to throw up. “No I feel awful.” Xena kneeled down easing up the water skin in her hand. She watched as her lover took it drinking deeply then used the remainder to wash her hands and face of all the blood as she down beside the now bloody rock. She moved to sit close to her noticing how quite the younger woman was being but then this was not new. When she’d had a bad night in werewolf form she wasn’t very talkative. She felt her eyes dart it hadn’t been a good night for her lover she’d seen it all, it was all to do with another female werewolf being the same area unlike her though this one was a human killer.

Gabrielle had killed two people and on both occasions it had been to defend her and on each occasion she’d lied about it telling her it had been an animal. As normally she killed life stock or roaming creatures like deer and it was normally to feed her stomach. She wasn’t violent towards her in her other form in any way shape or form. She was completely gently even if the true mind of Gabrielle was asleep it seemed that the carnal beast only wanted to protect her. She knew why it was because Gabrielle in that form saw her as her mate. It was difficult sometimes as she made that mating instinct known even though she couldn’t for fill it when she was in werewolf form. This led to her making love to the young woman in the early mornings light after she’d changed back to help her release the sexual need which could be all consuming at times. She’d do anything to help her though she loved her more than life itself and if it meant taking care of these intense sexual needs then she would do with out question.

She wouldn’t leave her she didn’t care that she was this way she would help her. She constantly ignored Gabrielle’s bickering that she should leave and have a better life with someone who wasn’t a monster. The thing was that to her, it wasn’t a monster, it was Gabrielle and she had come to love both forms equally. One thing about that werewolf form which had always perplexed her was the eyes they were the same colour as Gabrielle’s human ones as was the fur which was a dark golden colour. Gabrielle was no monster everything was in defence of her, the eating of animals was just nature’s way of saying that she was hungry and she no longer cared about lying to others about it to keep her lover safe. She looked at her lover again tonight had been bad though the other female werewolf had attacked her and they’d both started to fight. It was no battle of wills it was cruel and violent and as far as Gabrielle was concerned this was her territory and her mate and she would kill anyone who threatened it.

There had been blood everywhere but that was not what had killed the other werewolf. No that had been a two horse chariot coming across the open road and Gabrielle had pushed her right in to it. The horse’s hooves had done the work of breaking and shattering the bones while the wheels had ended the black werewolve’s life. The other female werewolf was different though she had killed countless people maybe it was irony then that Gabrielle would be the one to end her life. She hadn’t come off unscathed though she’d been clipped by the falling chariot which had caused her bruising which still hadn’t healed up. Both the riders had broken a few bones but they had both lived. After that Gabrielle had been in pain and had limped in to the darkness where she’d dug out a rabbit hole and eaten the rabbit’s hunger once more controlling her actions. She moved forward putting her arms around the younger woman pulling her in to her lap they wouldn’t have to go through this again until the next full moon.

She leaned down gently kissing her lips before pulling away not caring for the slight after taste of blood. Gabrielle groaned as she put her head on her lovers shoulder. “What happened to me?” Xena breathed in deeply holding the younger woman tighter. “You and another werewolf had a fight then she got run over by a chariot, the same chariot that hit you in part.” Gabrielle closed her eyes. “That explains why I feel so bad…I assume she didn’t make it?” Xena lowered her gaze. “No she didn’t the drivers lived though despite running in to you both. The other werewolf had been eating people unlike you, so I think it was the fates having a poor sense of humour.” Gabrielle opened her eyes slightly. “Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Xena moved her hand up running it through the long blonde hair. “No sweetheart it’s not.” Gabrielle winced feeling the pain in her shoulders she was going to have to sleep this off back at their cabin. Over a year ago they’d settled down Xena had said it was for the best and would be better for her condition but in truth she felt that her lover was just trying to keep her from harm.

Not that she minded she liked their home and it meant that they only did the hero thing during the period before the full moon but then they’d both return to the safety of the cabin when it happened. She looked at her hands. “I chained myself up why did you unchain me? You weren’t meant to do that.” Xena breathed in deeply she had undone her chains she wouldn’t lie about it. The truth was that it hurt her heart to see such a beautiful magnificent being as Gabrielle was in that form chained in their cabins spare room with its bared window. In fact she hated it Gabrielle wasn’t animal in a cage she was her lover. She hated hearing the whining and whimpering and the scratching on the door it was like slow torture and her lover having the eyes she did in that form, they just stared back at her pleading for freedom. She couldn’t stand it she preferred that Gabrielle could run free she always returned to the field opposite the cabin as she had done today so what was the point in chaining her up?

She breathed in deeply. “You don’t belong in that cage you built.” Gabrielle lowered her gaze. “What I want isn’t important your meant to keep me in there with the door locked we’ve been over this.” Xena pulled away meeting her gaze. “You’re not an animal! You know I hate locking you up in there.” Gabrielle breathed in sharply. “You’re meant to lock me up because I am an animal! That’s the point because I’m dangerous!” Xena eased out her hands putting them on her arms. “No your not dangerous not to me, you’ve never been dangerous to me your gentle you’ve never caused me any harm.” She leaned forward meeting her lips in a searing kiss which was slightly forceful, before pulling away. “I know you don’t see this because you’re in a way asleep in your own mind but when I see that werewolf I see you. She is you she has your eyes and I love her just the way I love you and when she touches me with her clawed hands and I know deep down in her subconscious that its you touching me.”

She looked up sharply feeling her eyes dart. “I can’t deny her just like I can’t deny you.” Gabrielle put her hands through her hair in frustration. “Gods! Why do you do this Xena? Why do you put up with me you could have a family, children not be tied down with a partner who turns in to a werewolf every full moon of the month.” Xena moved her hands up freeing Gabrielle’s hands from her hair as she slowly met the younger woman’s gaze her lover looked up surprised by the action. “I do this because I love you and nothing will ever change it. I don’t care about other people you know this and you know that we can adopt so don’t bring up your gender as the issue here because its not.”

She smiled sadly Gabrielle was having one of her truly insecure moments once more but she’d learnt to live with these ever since her lover had gotten bitten. She paused running her fingers down the other woman’s chin. “I’ll keep doing this over and over again nothing is ever going to change the way I feel about you, you know that.” Gabrielle breathed in deeply. “I know…but.” Xena leaned closer to her. “But nothing we are a couple and we’ll always be together nothing will change that.” She leaned forward kissing her again finally getting a response a very forceful one which was followed by the younger woman pushing her down on to her back hard. It was erratic behaviour from her lover but she didn’t care she loved the other woman to much. She had learnt to live with Gabrielle’s high and lows and she knew how to deal with them five years had taught her so much about what to expect. She knew that this could go one way or the other from kissing to full blown love making depending on Gabrielle’s mood but ether way she didn’t care she loved her far to much.

_Werewolf Gift for Ideasofmany_


	14. Chapter 14

_The Dark Stretching Fire With In_

Gods I feel awful I’ve been feeling this way ever since yesterday. My ears hurt and my mind is just drifting while my eyes are seeing multicolour once more. I don’t know if I want to throw up or pass out I know I’m here because it’s my own fault. I did something stupid and I’m about to pay the ultimate price for it which will be my humanity. I watch as the colours fade away as my eyes adjust to darkness and things slowly come in to focus. Gods I never knew it would be this painful I’ve been in this cave now for two days hidden away from sight. Gods I laughed at Gabrielle for complaining when she went through this faze two seasons ago I’m a total bitch. This isn’t like illness it’s like you’re dying your body is pouring out sweat and you can’t keep anything down. Your muscles hurt and it feels like the every inner core of your bone is on fire. Your teeth hurt and your ears sting and you can’t stand up right because you’ll topple over. I’m only coping with this because she’s tending to me and giving me herbs for the pain which are keeping me lucid.

My back has been propped against a rock right now and she’s covered me in fur blankets, I can feel her wiping away the sweat from my head, I know what’s coming I can feel it echoing like a voice in my mind. I remember the first time I ever saw Gabrielle’s transformation she was so afraid of what I’d see. Her first transformation happened alone under the stars because of that same fear. I can remember the day I found out about it she had disappeared more than once at night during that month and I had no idea what was going on. I was becoming the agitated lover and I stupidly started to believe that may be she was cheating on me or doing something she shouldn’t. All I remember was that she didn’t always eat and when ever it happened she seemed very tired the next day. After I saw her disappear for the third time I stalked through the forest only to find that her clothes were littering the forest floor. Then I saw the huge golden werewolf who was seven foot in height staring back at me. I can’t believe I pulled out my sword, I had a moment of shock and brain didn’t put two and two together, to me it was a monster.

I remember shouting at it asking where Gabrielle was and threatening to kill it, it’s very fortunate that werewolves are self aware in their other form. What I was seeing in essence was my lover in mind but not in body, sadly werewolves can’t speak and I truly would not have realized until I looked in to those eyes and saw the eyes of the woman I loved. Werewolves always have the same coloured eyes as they do in their human form, I guess I realized then but I couldn’t believe it. She confirmed it by lowering herself down on to all fours and writing her name using her clawed finger in the dirt as best she could. We’ve learnt to live with this for over three seasons we did so well. Until now, until this happened, you see there’s something I never knew about werewolves. Like the wolves in packs they have to find a mate when they hit there prime and Gabrielle had reached that age. It was fine at first she was just tense but it got worse and I started to give her relaxing herbs.

The problem is your can’t control a mating instinct that strong, it’s like a tide it will just crash through. I begged her to make love to me even though I knew I was at risk off having my bones broken, she refused saying that she didn’t want to hurt me. Frankly I wouldn’t have cared anything to stop her suffering. This instinct drives werewolves mad though they loose themselves they become aggressive and violent and they start to have inhuman out burst of strength and anyone who gets in the way will be seriously hurt. I know that in her other form that she had a fight with another male werewolf who wanted to be her mate. I also know that he didn’t come off well I saw him limping away covered in blood not that she came back much better she had long bleeding cuts and scratch marks all over her, which would all heal up by the morning. Despite the human mind in the wolf like body when it comes to instinct it makes for a truly violent force of nature. This is why I’m here now, I pull up my bandaged hand trying to focus on it I’m here because I tried to stop her from beating a mugger to death and she turned and bit me. Werewolves in human form have the same teeth but there is one major difference they have a much more crushing bite and the upper and lower canines are as sharp as knives.

I knew that anyway I’ve seen Gabrielle break the rib bones of cooked venison in one bite. Gods it hurt so much when she bit down I think the moment she realized after she’d tasted my blood she came out of her haze seeing what she was doing and to her horror realizing what she’d just done. We both know that there’s no cure. I said to her that I didn’t care it was strange moment as she just leaned against the nearest chair bursting in to tears. I told her that I didn’t blame her and I still don’t, she couldn’t stop what was happening she couldn’t fight her instinct. Now I will just have come to terms with the fate that awaits me. I’m not going to lie I’m afraid right now I don’t know what the next few hours hold. All I know is that for the first time in days I can see everything coming back in to focus. My body’s pain is fading away ever so slowly and I don’t feel ill which makes my stomach churn with uncertainty.

I know now that I’m not wearing anything my leathers have been stripped away and without realizing it I’ve been laid flat on my back. I feel my gaze drift as I push my damp black hair out of my eyes. I wrap the fur skin around myself as I sit up I can see Gabrielle sitting close by her long blonde hair flowing over her fur skin, she’s wrapped up next to me. Her clothes are piled up close by next to mine and I know why the full moon is once more upon us. The only difference is that tonight it will be both off us and not one of us. I look up again seeing that she’s so deep in her own thoughts that she hasn’t heard me wake up. I stand up slowly picking up the water skin from close by as I walk up sitting down next to her. She looks up sharply her eyes darting as she realize that I’m truly awake, I take a long drink from the water skin before bringing it towards her. “Drink?” I watch as she takes it taking a long drink before putting her head in her hands I lean over running my fingers through her golden hair as I speak softly. “It’s going to be okay.”

Gabrielle looked up shaking her head feeling the tears as they began to run down her face. “This is never going to be okay.” She put a hand through her hair in frustration. “This is going to take away your humanity.” Xena eased up her bandaged hand looking at it she turned smiling at the younger woman. “Thank you for looking after me.” Gabrielle looked down letting her eyes trace the floor. “Its okay I know what its like.” She eased up her hand wiping away her tears. “I’m just glad you came through.” Xena put a hand on her leg tracing the muscles of her knee with her fingers feeling herself breathe in deeply as she posed her next question. “What’s it like to change?” Gabrielle breathed in sharply. “It hurts the first time but you get used to it.” Xena took in another breath. “Which part hurts the most?” Gabrielle put her hand on the taller woman’s. “For me it’s my spine and pelvis and face but for you it could be different.” Xena looked at the younger woman’s hand. “It’s not so bad I mean at least we’ll be together now, as we should be.”

Gabrielle breathed in painfully. “It shouldn’t have been this way.” Xena leaned over pulling her closer kissing her lips gently. “Yes it should be this way Gabrielle you need to be whole again and I want to be the one who completes you.” Gabrielle pulled away slightly. “Really…you really want this?” Xena didn’t think as she pulled the younger woman close to her again. “I want anything, if I have it with you.” She felt herself breathe in as her senses suddenly filled the aroma of her lover’s body. She could smell her hair with its light fragrance of jasmine and she could almost taste the herb soap on her tongue. She felt her legs tense as a feeling swept through her moving from her stomach and deep in to her lower body. She knew the feeling she’d felt it a hundred times before but never like this. This was like hot flowing lava causing every nerve ending in her body to fire all at once. Her mind seems to swim in the effects for a long moment as the air got hotter around her.

She wanted the younger woman she wanted to feel her, touch her, taste her and she couldn’t focus on anything else but needing her. There was a new feeling the deep surge of strength of wanting which her rational mind had no control over. Gabrielle turned only to feel her lover’s lips again as they met hers she felt the kiss become more wanting. she felt the slight pain as her lover’s teeth bit her lower lips sending a shiver down her spine. She tasted blood for just an instant only to want more like the need to breathe air. She wanted to be taken to be dominated to be over powered and she didn’t care for the pain. She kissed back trying to match her lover’s overwhelming need which felt all consuming. She felt her lover’s hands move to the fur skin slowly pulling it off with one hand as her other moved upwards to her breast. She breathed in sharply as the fingers found her nipple. She suddenly couldn’t control herself she could feel the carnal nature and desire tearing through her chest as she pulled the taller woman’s fur skin off.

A part of her felt guilty for wanting and allowing this but the primal part of her just screamed louder as her lover’s hands moved across her breasts as the kissing became deeper and more forceful. Suddenly she was on her back on the cave floor with the taller woman’s body on top of hers, her legs wrapping around her own. She could feel the sweat as she moved her hands over the other woman’s back feeling her motion become rougher and harder as she the heat of her body started to sour. She was loosing her control it was slipping away from her and yet she didn’t care. All she cared about the other woman’s hands as they moved the length of her body. She found herself biting down hard part way through the kiss instantly tasting her lovers blood it was rich, warm and sweet, she could feel herself shivering as she pulled away watching as a small blood trail moved running down Xena’s chin. There was a moment when she could see the surprise in the other woman’s eyes but it seemed to change as feral smile crept over her lips.

She opened her mouth licking her teeth as her lovers hands began to move again causing all the sensations to return which was followed by her grabbing her and pulling her legs slowly open while easing her in to her own body as she sat up slightly. The anticipation was so encompassing she could feel her senses starting to heighten along with the feeling of ecstasy as her lovers hand slid slowly in between her legs. The movements were sharp and slightly painful but it didn’t bother her she was enjoying the liquid hot feeling which was now running through her body as she started to shift desperately with Xena movements ignoring all the pain and just focusing on the pleasure of the moment. She felt the taller woman force her body in to a sitting position as she kissed her lips while running her other hand’s nails down her arm causing painful little spikes.

She just went with it kissing back harder as she lost all rational thought and her body took over the pain came again on her shoulder but she ignored it wanting to feel the other woman’s lips more than life itself as her body worked off it own accord. She suddenly felt it happen as she pulled away feeling her teeth start to lengthen as the fire burned through her core exploding all at once in side her. She found her self crying out as she slammed her hands in to her lover’s shoulders hanging on for dear life as the colours took over for an instant. She took in a deep breath tasting the cold air. She didn’t have long and she knew it she didn’t think as she eased Xena’s hand free while shoving her on to the floor in her haze. She could see the blood dripping down from her shoulder from where the Warrior Princess’s nails had cut in. She ground her over length canines together as she used both hands to keep the other woman locked on the floor. Xena looked up she could see the reflective part of her lover’s eyes shining in the darkness she breathed in knowing what was coming.

She could taste blood in her mouth and feel the stinging sensation in her teeth as her canines started to grow. Her lover was using her full strength to push her down as her other hand began its trail over her body feeling once more. She felt the younger woman tongue as she ran it down her neck causing her spine to tingle. She found herself forcing her body forward despite everything as her inner need begged for the intimate touch of those hands. The hands made there way forcefully to the spot finding her need. They started to move as Gabrielle bit a gentle trail down her neck causing cold blood to run free in small trails. She found herself pushing harder as the movements became harder. She found herself crying out but not from the ecstasy but from the agony as one of her hands fingers started to grow upwards. Out of the corner of her eye she could already see a sheet of black for growing as the claws burst through her finger nails. She didn’t think as she slammed the clawed hand in to Gabrielle’s back.

An inhuman roar hit the air as her lover stared down at her, her movements becoming even rougher and faster. She dug her claws in not meaning to but not being able to stop her self. She was on the bridge between pain and pure ecstasy and all she could do was move faster feeling the fire start to rise as the processes began on the other hand. She needed her lover so badly that she didn’t care for the pain anymore she could see the fur growing on Gabrielle’s arms but she just ignored it grinding her teeth together for an instant before pushing harder and deeper. She found her cry hitting the air as hot lava engulfed her body and every thing around her blasted in to colour as both her clawed hands found Gabrielle’s back. She could already feel her lovers hand pulling away through her haze of fire and ice she heard her lovers bones start to crack. She could feel her own body transforming but in her half orgasmic haze she wasn’t paying attention to it. She could feel Gabrielle’s fur pressing against hers as she tensed up as her body started to reform.

She ignored the pain in her face as the huge snout forced its way out and she half opened her eyes watching as her lover’s mane of gold shook in the darkness as her body finished its changing and her roar of pain died down as she closed her razor toothed jaws. She breathed in deeply as she closed her own jaws feeling the pain fade away as she brought up her huge black clawed hand looking at it for an instant. Gabrielle breathed in looking at the eight foot tall werewolf who she was now laying on top off. The huge black mane and long black ears could be seen along with the huge muscles and thick fur the light blue eyes pieced the darkness looking back at her with uncertainty. She leaned forward gently running her tongue up the snout watching as her lover blinked. She paused she knew in this form that she speak in her own voice but to her lover it had sounded like growls before now. She breathed in looking up slightly. “Thank you.” She watched the blue eyes narrows as Xena spoke getting used to the odd jaw set. “I can understand you.” Gabrielle leaned over licking her face again. “Yes you can.” She watched as the long black jaws formed a grin as the long ears pricked up and her lover’s low husky voice hit the air. “That was really nice we should do that again sometime.” Gabrielle shifted her jaws biting the mane of black fur lightly as she felt the black arms wrap around her. “Yes I think we should do that again.”

_Werewolf Halloween request once again this could not go on ff.net so its going here instead._


	15. Chapter 15

_In The Darkness Where The Stars Do Not Shine And The Gold Has Shattered_

The whip comes down again this time hard enough for her scream to echo through the dimly lit chamber. I’m surprised she still standing but she is, she the only one standing and the only one whose survived the torture but that's because she’s not human anyway. Oh she may look human to you and me but she’s not far from it. Under that fair skin and green eyes is a huge monster that I have yet to see, a werewolf. She’s smart I’ll give her that she posed as a slave, she was trying to take something from my royal room a pendent and she was caught, and then it became clear that she wasn’t human. Human’s don’t break arms or throw people against walls. It took five of my best men to hold her down and three more to chain her, I admit as I’m watching her take her flogging I’m impressed, I’m rarely impressed any more by anything. I don’t know if it’s her curse that keeps her alive but ether way she’s so much harder to break than any normal person and that makes me lick my lips with excitement.

Power like that excites me I’ve spent my life in pursuit of it, I searched for the werewolves once but I found nothing. They are very clever over grown dogs who know how to hide and now here I stand with one finally in my grasp. I have conquered the known world and yet I have found nothing but relics which have no power. This will give me what I want absolute power I’ve seen the power of these beasts I’ve seen what they can do to a man they can tear him limb from limb while he's still breathes. It’s a power I want for myself, I want to be that strong if I was then no one would stand up to me! Rome would fall at my feet in a heart beat. I step out of the shadows pulling up my hand causing the solider to stop the lashes. I watch as the small blonde woman falls on to her knees her teeth grinding together as she takes the pain. Her ripped ropes are covered in blood but she doesn’t seem to care. The chains holding her on the floor are long enough that she can sit down, but they are very thick and heavy.

I had them made especially for her since I don’t want her escape. Normally I’d have people here to watch this display but not today. I want to be the only be one to speak to the prize that will change my status in the known world. She breathes in deeply as I come to stand in front of her. “Two days is a long time to suffer monster.” I fold my arms looking at her long blonde hair and bleeding back. “Wouldn’t you like the pain to end by telling my men why you were here?” Gabrielle opened her eyes looking up slowly meeting the face of the Conqueror. The tall woman had long dark hair and was wearing long red robes. Her ice blue eyes looked in to her own the pleasure as clear as day in them. The bitch was enjoying this, for her it was entertainment she looked down ignoring the stinging pain. “Do as you will I don’t care.” Xena laughed enjoying the mocking sound. “Oh how charming, the monster can speak, you should have spoken when we captured you snooping around in my palace it might have saved you so much pain.”

Gabrielle narrowed her gaze as she looked up. “My name is Gabrielle! Not monster!” Xena raised her eyebrow. “Frankly I don’t care what your name is, I know what you are. Do you know how difficult it's been for me to capture one of you? It’s taken me ten years to find a living breathing werewolf. The ones they normally bring in are dead and useless to me, though they do make nice rugs.” She felt her cruel smile widen. “You monsters are so very good at hiding. Yet here you are, alive and well and in my grasp.” She grabbed the girl by her long blonde hair pulling her up savagely so there eyes met. “I know the reason that you’re still alive, they tell me that every night you heal up again as if untouched. She ran her finger over the small beautiful young woman’s jaw line it was a shame that she was a monster because even she couldn't deny that her body was very easy on the eyes as was her face. “Don’t think that this changes anything I can just find much harsher ways to hurt you, after all I’ve heard that you can’t grow your limbs back.”

She kept her eyes locked on the green ones which stared back their hatred as clear as day. “I’m going to leave the room and when I come back your going to tell me all I want to know, or so help the gods you will know no peace monster!” She let go stepping back slightly watching as the solider raised the whip again. Gabrielle looked up again hating the dark haired woman’s beauty as she watched her disappear back in to the shadows. She closed her eyes as she braced her self. All she'd wanted was her sister’s pendent back. She had nothing off her family who had all died long ago when slavers had killed them. She felt her teeth grind together as she waited for the pain.

_This was a test piece for an alternate universe Conqueror fan fiction though I never went with the idea of Xena as the evil Conqueror I later used the werewolf concept in Shattering Of The Silver Light._


	16. Chapter 16

_The Distance That You Can Never Reach_

I can hear them through the certain I shouldn’t be here, I shouldn’t be watching. I know that if I’m caught I’ll be whipped but that’s the price I be for being a slave. There is no light and no dawn which will rise for me, as much as I want it to my freedom will never come, because after all I service the conqueror in her bed chamber. I’m there for her when she needs to relive the tension its funny how I’ve come to love this dark haired woman and even I know it’s wrong to. I’ve seen her do brutal things that would turn your stomach. She’s evil to her staff and her servants, people say I’m lucky because in general she’s nice to me. What they don’t understand is that I have to suffer the sex which can be just as painful. I’m so torn I know better I’ve been a slave for most of my life I know you don’t fall for your master. You never open your hear or it will be your death and your feelings have no meaning in the grand scheme because a horse has worth more than you. You may not wear a collar but all is spoken for and you have no choice or say.

Funny how it is that tonight I would give anything to be in place of Marc Anthony’s place even though may be painfully. Right now it feels like a rejection but that’s just my mind playing tricks because it’s no rejection I’m not a free woman so I can’t claim to be the conquerors lover. Gods I hate the sounds of pleasure right now I want to scream but I know no ones listening so it turns to a silent scream that tears at my stomach. It not fair but then the world is never fair, despite all your wishing some things will always be, as they are far beyond your reach, it’s the painful truth of this world. I’d like her to always come to me I’d like her to love me but I know that she loves no one. It’s not like the conqueror of the known world would care for the whims and views of a slave anyway.

I realize I’ve been watching there sex for far too long from behind this curtain and now I feel myself carefully stepped away towards the slightly open door. I know better than to linger if anyone sees me it will be my death and so I find myself fading back in to the darkness. I guess I should always accept that I’ll always just be the object on the side. No one ever cares for the object on the side it’s the one you push off when you’re not looking. It’s the one you throw away because the others always look better. It’s the one you replace in the end when you’re done and I know all to well that the conqueror does get bored of her things in the end be they gifts or people. There’s always something better out there waiting in the wings I’m just the blonde of the moment and she’ll find another just like me one day. Its funny I’m sometimes wonder whose more the weak me or her? I do it as a service because if I don’t I’ll die for disobedience yet with most of her deals she seals them in the bed room and I’m there just to fill in the rest of the time. I walk out of the room wiping the tears away from my eyes as I move quickly towards my room. You can never love and you can never be given love I guess it’s just the way things truly are. Love comes to you when you don’t want it and you hate it later for showing its face because you can’t escape it and in the end it does nothing but torment you…

_Conqueror/Slave concept piece_


	17. Chapter 17

_Colliding Under The Stars_

I watched as Brutus pulled his sword free from Alti's mid section, I won't lie a part of me was happy to see her fall. She's always been the thorn in my side. I hated her visions, more because there was always some truth to them. The problem is that now there's been a fall out in these past two hours, Alti's followers were loyal and now Caesar has to deal with them. There all vile people and what there all really doing is climbing over each other because they want her estate. The woman mocked me over me my sexuality many times and the fact that I like beautiful girls. Now I find myself surprised as I watched both lover's men and women shout and fight over her estate. Even wolves have better manners than her past conquests it's like looking at the scum of Rome. Some of these people I wouldn't associate with in fact some of these people are responsible for the slave trading matters that I've been trying very hard to ban. Because of that I get the feeling that some won't live till morning.

Safe to say I got really bored and left and now I find myself being somewhere where I really shouldn't be. I'm a married woman and yet her I'm standing here looking at the playwright's door. Gods I don't even know why I'm here I just am, it's like I'm drawn here like a moth to the flames of a torch. I can't help myself. I knew when I locked eyes with her on that stage that I wanted her I have no idea as to why I felt this way. I've looked at girls before and given them a smile but no more than a smile. Oddly enough my husband had always been okay with that mostly because we could both look and agree that, that was a pretty girl and laugh about the situation. This is different though the playwright is so beautiful to me its not that I want to smile at her instead I see flashes in my mind. I want to hold her kiss her and just encompass her. I've never felt this way in my entire life and now I can't stop the feeling its like horses thundering in my heart and it's unstoppable I don't feel that I can control it and I'm powerless to try.

I feel slightly guilty about staring at her from the balcony she looked so unsure of her self, yet that just made me want her all the more. I look at the door handle again I know everything about this is wrong and I can no longer stop myself. I open her door, yeah I know it's incredible rude to let your self in but I'm guided by my heart right now and not my rational thoughts. I watch as she looks up utterly shocked as I appear I can see it in her green eyes which remind me of the green forests of Amphipolis in spring time back when I was a child. She's sitting on the bed a green silk sheet wrapped around her naked body. She taken the ties out of her hair and now this beautiful long blonde hair is spilling over her shoulders. I can tell as I close the door that she can't sleep she has an incomplete scroll on the table and the quill is lying opposite as if she's given up trying to write on it. I watch her eyes dart in uncertainty she knows the rules the empress of the known world can go in to any room she's pleases if something displeases her.

Her voice hits the air it's so silky and smooth. "Empress?" The panic sets in as she recalls those rules. She looks up sharply. "I'm sorry if I have displeased you empress I meant no offence to you or your husband at dinner." I find a smile forming gods there's something so wonderful about her formal charm, it's so innocent. I ease up my hand as I speak. "No there's no need to apologise for anything Gabrielle, you're not in trouble." Gabrielle that a sweet name, her mother picked it really well it slides of my tongue like velvet. Now she looks utterly confused I breath in as I come and sit down next to her I couldn't be bothered to tie my hair up I've let it hang loose in truth I'm in my woollen bed robes and sandals. Her voice hits the air again. "How may I help you empress?" I look at her not really knowing how to pose the next question. "Would you tell me the truth?" She narrows her gaze uncertainty showing for spilt second as she speaks. "I would not lie to you empress." I look down feeling like a fumbling adolescent as my words come out much sharper than intended. "Every one else does."

It true they do, I even feel like my own husband is lying to me half the time I've just not been able to admit that to myself till now. She blinks before speaking. "People should tell you the truth you bring love and hope to a whole empire, you deserve no less than the truth." I turn looking right in to her eyes gods I'm falling for her and I can't help it, I adore her innocent honest charm. I lean closer seeing that she hasn't moved she's looking at me as if unsure as to what my next move will be. "Tell me again, what is love, the love that you'd like to feel and dream about?" She swallows looking down suddenly unable to stop the deep blush on her face she keeps her eyes low as she tries to recompose herself. I'm not going to lie I'm leaning over her I'm in her personal space on every levels and that must be scary for her. Because I rule the known world and she's just a playwright the rules dictate that I shouldn't have any interest in her. She finally speaks but her voice is small and I see her body shifting as if she's nervous. "I said that we all wish for someone who looks so deeply in to our soul that they'd find something worth dying for."

I can't help myself the action is automatic I raise my hand running it through her long blonde hair watching as it spills through my fingers like a golden sea. I feel like I've done this a thousand times before and yet I know I haven't but it just feels so good and so right. I watch hundreds of different emotions play across her face, uncertainty, confusion and fear. I don't even know if she likes women, though I won't lie I found it odd when she said she lived alone on a vineyard by the sea. Beautiful women like her are normally married off quite quickly so there has to be an obvious reason that she's not but now isn't the right time to ask. I move my hand running it ever so gently down her face, gods she's so soft to the touch. I can see that her mouth is slightly open which is even more charming. I move even closer so I'm leaning over her for some reason she changes her position so she's facing more towards me and allowing me access despite her fear. I know now that this is a spell that nether off us can break it's as if the fates have spoken.

I can no longer stop my actions and I no longer want to as I lean over meeting her lips in a soft tentative kiss. I could be crucified for this she could as well and yet I'm utterly lost in the moment as she starts to respond awkwardly at first which answers one question. She's never been with a woman before it shows in her uncertain actions. I feel like I've been here before and I don't know how or why and I stop caring as to the why as her hands run through my hair as the kiss becomes deeper and more wanting. I move so I'm on top of her as if I've done it a thousand times before. Right now there's only us I can feel my hands moving of there own accord all over her, as she grabs my robes with one hand loosening them then moving her other hand under them in an awkward and unsure manner. It's truly obvious that she's never done this before and I'm leading I guide her hands showing where to touch wanting nothing more than to feel her I know what's going to happen I'm going to make love to her tonight because I truly want to she's all that matters to me. I would do anything for her I know that now I'd die for her because the treasures of the known world are nothing compared to her.

_The alternate idea behind this is that someone saw or heard this event thus resulting in Gabrielle's close shave crucifixion._   
_Peanut Gallery refers to annoying people in the crowd, historically they were people who used to throw peanuts at the entertainer and shout out rude things to him or her to put them off._


	18. Chapter 18

_Silent As Stone_

Xena stepped forward eyeing the small huts she had arrived here as a guest and after a long rest she’d found herself walking around in the early mornings light. The camp was quite apart from the Amazon guard and a few members who were early risers walking around. The burnt out smell of the central fire was floating through the air. She carried on moving seeing Ephiny look up the head guard was leaning against the hut, she gave her a wide grin. “You can’t sleep ether?” Ephiny shrugged her shoulders. “No, I always find myself rising at dawn.” She winked. “Glad to know I’m not the only one.” Xena adjusted her leathers watching as a small woman walked out of her hut in the distance. She was very young eighteen if that with long blonde hair and green eyes she seemed to look back distantly before moving away very quickly. Xena blinked turning to the guard. “Who’s that? I didn’t see her at your celebration last night.” Ephiny shook her head watching as the young blonde girl made her way over to the large lake opposite the village and then sat down to stare at it.

She’d done it every morning ever since she’d been brought here two seasons ago and no one really knew why. Saying that though no one knew much about this young woman since no one could really speak to her. She didn’t talk, all people really knew was that her name was Gabrielle and that she was from Potidaea and that she had been a slave. She wasn’t going to lie, the girl was good at fighting but she didn’t socialize and she could become very afraid very quickly which meant that she couldn’t fight along side the other Amazons. The truth was that the healers had no idea how to get in to her mind or break her emotional walls. They were at the point of giving up and had said that she wasn’t going to come out of her shell and no amount of forcing would make her open up. She shook her head sadly meeting Xena’s curious gaze. “Her names Gabrielle, she was a slave we picked her up about a league from here two seasons ago.” Xena looked up slightly watching the sitting woman intensely. “You saved her from the slavers?” Ephiny shook here head. “No we didn’t in fact we I don’t much at all. All I know is that she was covered in blood and had a bloody sword in her hand when our scouts found her.”

She shook her head. “We found an upturned carriage and four dead men including her master, we think that the carriage had an accident and crashed and that she took advantage of the situation and killed all four men and her master, but we don’t know for sure. We can’t get her to talk and she won’t socialize with us, so we just let her be.” She watched as Xena moved forward she grabbed her arm. “Where are you going?” Xena eyed her freeing her arm. “I’m going to speak to her.” Ephiny stepped back. “You can try but I wouldn’t make her unhappy Melosa has a soft spot for her, she sees her as a daughter.” Xena eyed her for a long moment. “Look I just want to say hello I’m not going to make her unhappy I promise you that.” Ephiny felt a smile form. “Well I wish you well then but I think she’ll give you cold shoulder it’s what she does.” Xena turned walking forward. “Thanks I’ll keep that in mind.”

  
8

  
Gabrielle looked at the flower in her hand she moved her fingers over its delicate petals. She stopped realizing that the light was being blocked out by someone who was now towering over her. She turned very slowly seeing the tall woman with dark hair and black leathers standing over her imposing frame blocking out the light. She turned away people always blocked out her light, the only reason she never said how anything, was because that everyone was bigger and stronger than her. Xena looked at the young girl whose lush green eyes turned to her before looking back to the flower. She coughed realizing her mistake as she side stepped. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to block your light.” She could see a long thin faded scar on the young woman’s face going through, her eyebrow and her right eye. Obviously she had been punished by her master at some point and he’d tried to destroy her face. Frankly he hadn’t done that great of a job because she could still see a very beautiful young woman looking back at her.

Gabrielle blinked turning to eye the taller woman well that was a first, no one ever cared when they normally came over to speak to her. Xena breathed in deeply she slowly sat down next to the young girl hoping that if she was on her level she wouldn’t be so frightening. She could see the slight fear in the young woman’s eyes. She seemed very tense she turned giving her a wide smile ignoring Ephiny and number of other Amazons who had just woken up and were staring that them both. She turned back smiling again “I can see why you want to get away from them they love to gather like vultures.” Gabrielle looked at the flower the woman had no idea how true her statement was. She hated that they gathered around her and tried to force her to speak to them, when she didn’t want to. She turned back to the woman this was the first time any person had just talked to her in a long time. “I guess they do.” Xena looked up sharply realizing that the young woman had spoken it was a silky voice but very small.

She looked at the lake. “Is this why you come up here? To get away from them.” Gabrielle looked at the flower before meeting the woman’s blue eyes fully for the first time. “Yes, they don’t talk to me anyway they just talk at me.” Xena felt her smile widen. “That’s a shame because if for once they realized that they were stopping you from seeing your flowers in the sun light then they might see that they were being rude.” Gabrielle looked up sharply blinking in shock. “You, how did you know that?” Xena inched a little closer. “Because unlike them I prefer to look in to persons face so I know what there thinking and your face told me that you wanted me to move so you could see your flower.” Gabrielle looked at her flower for a long moment. She looked up not really thinking about her next action as she raised the flower putting it in the tall dark haired warrior’s hand. “Thank you.” Xena blinked eyeing the blue flower. “You’re giving this to me why?” Gabrielle felt the beginning of a smile form and it felt so long since she had smiled. “Because you let me see it in the light, I thought you might want to see it now.”

Xena raised the flower ignoring the commotion behind her in the huts obviously they’d worked out that she’d gotten this young frightened woman talking. She turned to the young woman who had an almost smile on her face. “What’s your name?” True they had said Gabrielle but she wanted to hear it from the young woman’s lips. Gabrielle looked up slightly. “Gabrielle.” She paused trying to ignore the sudden commotion and gathering in the village behind them as well as the stunned eyes. “What do they call you?” Xena looked at the flower again. “Xena.” She turned rolling her eyes as she eased out her hand. “Well Gabrielle would you like to go somewhere quieter?” She eyed the gathering Amazons. “Away from the peanut gallery, so to speak?” she watched as the young woman slowly took hold off her hand as they both stood up. She ignored the utter commotion from behind them, no wonder this young beautiful woman liked her own company. It seemed that everyone loved to gather when any little thing happened.

_Classic Season Two AU, Idea never used but the scar concept was carried over to Shattering Of The Silver Light_


	19. Chapter 19

_Wildness Of My Heart_

Its dark so dark I can see the stars burning in the sky filling the sky with wonder I’m sure if it’s due to cold I feel in my heart it’s been a long time since my sister fled these woods I still hate her even now even though its been so long I guess the scar in my side has left a mark which feels like a burden. I watch as Xena plays with her wolf brothers close by its very rough play but I have confess I admire her skill, these wolves are stronger than men yet she can outsmart and out manure them with pure skill. She can avoid the claws and teeth and still bring them to their knees, I confess I am happy now in her company but I still have dark days, I wish I could just forget but I can’t I guess the fall from the waterfall hurt more than just my body. I still have nightmares about the fall and the dagger being trust in to my side sometimes. I know one day I will have revenge for this but not right now, right now I’m just happy being here, here I matter here I’m with Xena and I feel so free. I enjoy our moments I enjoy our kisses and I enjoy the freedom of these woods where I am safe and protected by her wolf family.

Gabrielle looked up watching as Xena landed in front of her causing her to jump in surprise almost causing her to drop the scroll she was working on a wide child like grin was on her face as she leaned forward. “What are you doing?” Gabrielle eyed the scroll in her hand. “Its nothing I was just writing down my thoughts.” Xena eyed the scroll in her hand she knew the word but she always found it hard to voice. “Journal?” Gabrielle rolled the scroll up putting it to one side. “Yes just that.” Xena felt her smile fade as she leaned over taking the other woman’s hand in her own she brought it up to her face kissing it gently. “Are you all right, you’ve been quite all day?” Gabrielle breathed in sadly. “Just thinking about my sister that’s all, I still wonder why Xena, why did she do this to me?” Xena looked up she knew the younger woman had, had a nightmare last night she had held her close until it had passed she kept hold of hand rubbing her finger with her thumb gently. “You shouldn’t dwell on it she was a bad human and not like you, your kind.”

Gabrielle felt a sad smile form her lover ever the kind and thoughtful in her words. “It’s just hard Xena, we grew up together we loved each other as children, I never knew she was that way that she liked to kill and enjoyed it I wonder when it happened when she changed when she found out she liked drawing blood.” Xena raised an eyebrow. “Maybe she was always bad Kaia told me some human’s just have dark hearts.” She paused leaning closer to the younger woman. “There’s nothing you can do to change it Gabrielle and you’re not at fault.” Gabrielle eased up her hand running it through her lover’s long dark hair. “You’re always so kind.” Xena shifted a little closer putting a hand on her white robes sleeves caressing very gently. “You know you’re not like her Gabrielle you never could be.” Gabrielle breathed in sharply she felt like her lover had just read her thoughts it was something she had a habit of doing now and again. “I just think that if she’s bad maybe I could be just as bad that’s all.”

Xena pulled the other woman gently in to her lap. “No Gabrielle you could never be like her, so don’t think you are, your good and kind.” She moved forward gently kissing her lips enjoying the soft feel as the kiss turned more passionate. She moved her hands over her robes enjoying the feel of her body eve under the robe as she felt the twinge of desire take over. She had found this so hard to deal with in the early days but now she felt so in control of it in this woman’s presence. She pulled away taking in a deep breath as the hands moved through her hair. “Let’s go to the den, its quilt.” Gabrielle smiled as she tried to control the intense fire which was burning deep in her soul it seemed so easy for Xena to nudge it at times and she felt as though she wasn’t in control yet she didn’t care and she wouldn’t say no, she looked up meeting the other woman’s intense light blue gaze as she kissed her again with even more passion half murmuring through the kiss. “Please take me there.”

_Gift for Bexteron based on her story Wild Heart._ [   
](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8060576/1/Wild-Heart)


	20. Chapter 20

_Streaming Smoke In The Dark Of The Night_

You can smell the cigar smoke it's a warm rich smell which drifts through the air, oddly enough it always clings to her jacket and hat. Personally I've never liked the smell of cigarettes they have such a sticky pungent smell which is so off putting. Or may be it's because they are always smoked by rich men and women who are all smoke and mirrors and who are forever hiding the truths of how they feel with bravado and swagger or in the women's case glamour and manipulation. I lived that life, I went to all those parties played out that role and it never made me happy, I think I did it to keep my father happy. May be in my mind I hoped that I’d find that person of my dreams and yet I never did. Instead I found false illusions all encrusted in money and hard deals. I hated it so much towards the end and a part of me was so glad when I got the chance to jump ship and go to Macedonia.

I just never quite realized where that would take me, now here I am four years later sitting in a tent which is in the middle of a Mesoamerican city known as Teotihuacán though it's known to some as the birth place of the Aztec gods. We've been here for two weeks looking for precious artefacts, we were sent here by the American institute of Archaeology because we are the best at what we do. If only they realized that we are the best at what we do because we do it together. I guess I've become the face of our enterprise I do all the talks and give us a classic feel which draws in business. Janice does what she does best she finds what we are looking for in anyway possible. I'm not going to lie there is collateral damage when it comes to those who mess her around but they should know better she has a short temper and she's impatient sometimes.

I slowly put down my pen as I push my low pony tail back, I have learnt so much from her more than I could have ever dreamed. She knows the world she can show you things you could never envision in your wildest dreams. There's always a heap of adventure along the way yes it's dangerous but I've leant to love it I look down at my trousers. I've also learnt that I should ware trousers in the field although I won't go in to that its better left for another day. I look up fully seeing her push her hat down as she puts her heavy boots on the table while breathing in her cigar which gives the tent that warm Cuban smell that ignites all my senses. She's bored I can feel it even from here, but that’s Janice she hates paper work and cataloguing, it's just not her thing.

People who condemn Janice Covington as being a bitch are wrong as are those who give her a hard time because she isn't well mannered. They don't know what she's truly like and that under that hard front she has a very gentle and tender side. I think she sometimes puts up this hard side because she does not want them to see that she hurts inside. She's only human after all some times people forget that because of her status as a treasure hunter who hunts in distant and dangerous lands. I stand up wiping my silk shirt down as I walk up to her watching as her deep green eyes look in to mine. I know no that they are that colour because it's an inherited gene of her great ancestor Gabrielle. I smile down at her putting my hand on her boot watching as she gives me that knowing smile moving her feet out of the way so I can sit on the table as she breathes out that rich dark rich smelling smoke.

I move my foot putting it on her lap I'm not wearing heavy boots more soft shoes. I watch as she puts down her cigar as she moves her fingers running them very gently down my ankle. I lean over I'm probably the only person who can do this and get away with it, I think any one else would get hurt. After all Janice's hat is prized to her as it was her grandfather's it's why she's so possessive of it. I reach out slowly easing it off her head and putting it down next to me very carefully. I turn back enjoying the sight of all that red hair which is long and tailed back. I move of the table so I'm standing close to her I might be taller than she is but I don't have her threatening status and I prefer it that way. I lean closer seeing that now I have a fully attention I use my fingers to carefully open her gun belt, I watch as it comes free I always prefer this part to be opened first because believe you and me a M1917 revolver is not always pleasant when it's in the wrong place. I move one of my hands under her shirt hearing the sharp intake of breath.

I eased up the other up to her hair easing the pony tail free watching as the long red hair spills downs like a sea. She is so damn beautiful and she doesn't even fathom it, she always shrugs it off or shakes her head. I move my hand through this long red hair enjoying the feel as I move my hand further under her shirt. I can see her forcing her over jacket off as I lean forward meeting her lips I hear her smack the stool opposite with her heavy boot. People in my social class have told me that my relationship as they always put it is wrong. My view is that they can shove it up their ass, some of them have done similar things behind closed doors its just they don't talk about it. We have enough money any way that we can move where ever we please and we will once the war is over. I stop the kiss moving back slightly as I start to unbuttoning her shirt then lean forward meeting her lips again. I can feel her hands running down my back. It’s true we haven't said any words but do we really need to we know the truth and it is that simple we love each other and that at the end of the day is all that matters wouldn't you agree?

_Mel And Janice short_


	21. Chapter 21

_The Fires Of Blood And Glory_

They say that there is no shame in dying on the glorious sands of the arena, they say that’s what any gladiator or gladiatrix craves it more than the air of life its self. Sadly though to me it’s a lie, the night would hold no salvation for me if I died on these sands and nether would it if she died with me on these sands. My name is Xena I once lived in Greece until I was captured as young girl, at the time I was fighting a rebellion against Rome as they spread their advance on to Greece’s shores. Maybe I should happy that I didn’t become someone’s sex slave and be grateful that I didn’t get sent to the mines to dig up silver and gold and live a very short life. No instead I was placed in the Ludus of Herculanum to be trained as a gladiatrix. I think it had become clear to everyone that I just wasn’t obedient slave material and I was better off put to good use doing what I do best which is fighting other people. The first years of my life there seemed like a rush of nothing but training, killing and fighting along side the other male and female gladiators. I would have been happy to see my life end at this point despite my title of Black Lion and the wealth I owned. Yes that might surprise you I am very well off, still am, I had my own living quarters which I purchased at the Ludus.

I have my own bed furniture and everything I desire, I was even told that I could have a husband or wife, despite this all I did in my own time was drink away my sorrows. You can have all the wealth in the world and it does not change the fact that you are a slave and even though both the Dominus and Domina of my house are noble it does not change the fact that they can crucify me when ever they see fit or sell me on. That’s what I felt until the day that she came in to the Ludus. A violent untamed force of nature, sold off because she killed two of forma master’s guards apparently it wasn’t pretty they say that she just snapped and their guts got spilled all over the place. Oh yes normally slaves die for this but this is Herculanum the place of the rich and powerful of Rome. It’s a holiday resort for them and let’s just say they like to pamper their egos and pretend that everything is nice here. So as a rule they don’t like to kill slaves out in the open, here they like clean streets and for everything to look nice, it adds to the delusion.

Plus if you can sell on a problem slave, all the better and my Dominus loves problems slaves he will pay very highly for them. The only reason I’m alive is because he paid so highly for me all those years ago. Safe to say though that this woman became my problem he instantly ditched her on me after calming her down somewhat and giving her training and focus, he never broke her. He is not a man who believes in being brutal or cruel to force submission from slaves and he has never touched any female gladiator or taken one to his bed. His love is for wife and he treats the house slaves well, from what I’ve seen and heard. At first I though it was annoying that I had been saddled with some little blonde who was temperamental and difficult but you know when I think about it, I think I see what he had in mind. I didn’t enjoy pairing up with the male gladiators on the sands not because I don’t respect them because I do and they respect me as their equal. Its just I tend to take away their glory because I’m two well known, I’m the female gladiator the crowd cheers for and the best Herculanum has to offer, the undefeated female champion. Gabrielle became Champion in her own right she killed her way to victory but once her victories could not be measured it was better that we were put together as a team rather than seen as rivals. It’s also worked out every well for us in another way some years ago I became aware that I was in love with her. This was before she became champion and got her nick name Golden Lion and she returned my love she had also been in love with me for some time.

I will never forget that night we made love in my quarters nor will forget the breaking off my heart as I watched her go out on to the sands the day after and almost die taking on three Gladiators in the arena. Nor how she looked as the healer stitched up the gapping wound in her side she was an inch away from death and I thought I’d loose her no one thought that she was going to pull through. I think my Dominus caught what was going on between us and that’s when he paired us up as a team. Oh we do, do single fights now and again but its rare these days, they call us the day and night because we are so different in appearance but they say when the Black Lion And the Golden Lion roar all fall at our feet, that is sadly true today for our opponents today.  
Xena pushed the sword blade through the mans exposed neck not really caring for the cheer of the crowd as he fell on to the sands his blood leaking on to it. She turned sharply watching as her lover sword forced its way in to the other female gladiatrix’s stomach. Oh it wasn’t the nicest way to leave the land of the living but then Gabrielle has never really had a lot of patience when it came to killing on the sands. She did but then she had done this for many years now she knew how to take her time, she watched as the woman’s dead body hot the sands hard. She could hear the roaring of the crowd getting louder with the announcer pointing out their victory. She wasn’t really listening to it despite striking a pose watching as her lover did the same, it was all part of the show and she was long past it. She bowed watching as the younger woman did the same, no what she waited for was the end of the game that was what made her life worth living.

She walked away watching as the younger woman followed as the huge doors closed before shutting behind them. She stepped in to the darkness of the room which was for gladiators to sit down and clean up, right now it was empty. She dropped her heavy helmet closing her eyes as she leaned against the wall as she sat on the wooden bench. “I wanted something more interesting.” Gabrielle dropped her sword and shield as she sat down opposite the other woman taking the bloody Sica’s from both her hands putting them down opposite her own weapons. “What do you mean something that would last longer?” Xena opened her eyes meeting her lovers not caring that she was covered in blood they both were. “Something like that yes.” Gabrielle raised both eyebrows as she stood up. “Oh I see so you want a worthy opponent I’m not good enough for you then?” Xena felt a smile form as she grabbed the younger woman’s arm pulling her close. “No you are my one and only equal and I would die for you in a heartbeat.” Gabrielle leaned over placing a gentle kiss on her lips savouring the moment. “Thank you.” She paused feeling a nagging question hit home. “Don’t you ever worry that one day they might make us fight each other?” Xena eased up her arms wrapping them around her waist. “They won’t do that.”

Gabrielle breathed in sharply. “But what if they did?” Xena stood up slowly easing up her hands taking hold of the other woman’s arms. “If it ever came to that I would ensure that you won.” Gabrielle looked up slightly she knew what was coming the Black Lion her lion was full of battle lust and so was she and it needed to go somewhere, right now they were both holding it at bay. “Then make me a promise.” Xena eased up her hands putting them on her lovers face. “Anything.” Gabrielle breathed in as she was pushed slightly forcefully against the wall. “If it comes to that, there will be no winner and no loser we kill each other, because I could not stand to live a day with out you.” Xena looked at her for a long moment she could see that she was serious and she also knew that she was right. She couldn’t live without her ether gods she loved this woman far too much and she wouldn’t deny any promise made, their love was above the arena. “To equal death then.” Gabrielle breathed in as the other woman’s hands started to roam all her body and the pleasure took over. “To equal death.” She felt the other woman’s lips meet her own again, she wasn’t even clean of blood and she didn’t care. That was the arena, blood death and love all at the same time and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

_Gladiator Gabrielle and Xena AU_


	22. Chapter 22

_As The Gold And Blackness Entwine_

Its dark outside but I like the darkness never really used to care for it but much has changed by lover was born in to darkness. Though that’s not a completely accurate she was human once but that was back when she was very young. Now she’s a werewolf but not like any werewolf you will ever see in your life she has the horns of a huge stag and they are so impressive she is also the king of all werewolves in Greece and rules over all but more than that she is my lover I know in the beginning a lot of people didn’t like that notion. They called me animal lover and insane, werewolves are not monsters or animals they are intelligent creative being with thought and speech, they as human as you and I but they can just a different form when night time comes but it’s optional but even if they don’t their eyes glow in the night due to the reflective lenses that allow them to see in the dark better than any normal human being.

I say back on my bed in my room hearing the creak of the double doors and the tapping of the claws and then the thud of the doors as they closed behind her, I know she had to visit Corinth tonight she wanted to visit her people just to talk to them. Xena looked up watching as Gabrielle’s clawed hands appeared on the bed as she rose up on to all fours. Even in the darkness she could see her eyes glowing and reflecting beautifully in the candle light and the light as it bounced across her horns. She raised her hand running it down her lover’s snout in a slow and gentle movement, watching as her eyes closed as she sank in to the touch enjoying it. She felt her smile widen as she spoke. “How was your night?” Gabrielle breathed in enjoying the other touch as she moved her fingers up her snout to her mane running them through it gently and soothingly. “Yes, but I only played cards.”

Xena felt her smile widen, her lover wasn’t like any royal she had ever known the Greek royals didn’t normally interact with their people, but Gabrielle was very different she liked to sit and drink with her own people and sometimes play cards. “Did you win the game?” Gabrielle felt a smile form as she watched her lover sit up in bed though she kept her hand in place. “The game wasn’t about winning.” Xena leaned over gently kissing the deep scar on her right eye which had always been a deep symbol of truth between them Gabrielle never let anyone touch that scar but she had always allowed her and that meant so much to her. “I see so the real winning was in the talking.” Gabrielle slowly eased herself up on the bed pulling up her huge body as she swung her tail getting very comfortable she felt the other woman’s lips as they kissed her snout she eased out her clawed hand running it gently down the other woman’s naked body. “Something like that yes, we were debating supplies I resolved the issue.”

Xena moved her fingers running them down one of her ears. “I would have come with you, you know.” Gabrielle sat she took hold of the other woman pulling her in to her lap gently as she ran her hand through her long dark hair letting it run through her fingers. “You said you weren’t well I didn’t want to pull you out in the cold I wanted you to rest and feel better.” Xena leaned her head in to her lover’s chest enjoying the feel off the soft fur. “Always looking out for me ha?” Gabrielle moved her other clawed hand down her back as she ran her tongue gently up her neck it was a kiss at least the werewolf version of one she paused before speaking. “Always my life would be nothing if you weren’t a part of it.” Xena smiled tighten her grip around the other woman’s furry body. “Love you Gabrielle.” Gabrielle felt her smile widen. “I love you to Xena.”

_Shattering Of The Silver Light Gift Piece_


	23. Chapter 23

_Seeing Only One Side Of The World_

_This is a Werewolf The Apocalypse XWP, crossover terms used are from the role-playing books._

I’ve killed so many vile beings in my lifetime to many that I care to count, my life used to be ordinary I used to have a family, a life, a home. Then the war started in Greece and all hell broke loose when the pits of the spirit world Umbra opened up on to the mortal world. Now there are vampires, ghosts, werewolves, demons all fighting on this earth. No side is winning and none is loosing it’s just a huge war on a vile scale and human beings are just stuck in the middle. I am a Martyr at least that is what my Hunter Creed class me as, my weapons cause pain and suffering but can also heal. I am among the very short lived of the hunting class but so far I’ve lived longer than most do. Granted no one lives very long in this world anyway so you might as well grab life by its balls and ride it to Tartarus, we are all going to die someday anyway and I would rather die fighting. I’ve been tracking this vile bastard of a demon for two days now, it killed four people in a village ripped their throats out, not a very pleasant sight on any level. The villages offered me a reward and I want that reward, it’s going to pay for a better crossbow and sword which I can enchant. My name is Xena or to my friends with in the Creed Razorback, yes it a shoddy title, but I’m okay with it, they call it me it because one of my spells can tear my enemy in two like a razor edged sword. It’s quite beautiful really but I confess I don’t do it all that often because it makes such an awful mess. Plus as rule villages really hate moping up blood and guts with a buckets it annoys the Tartarus out of them and they don’t pay so well.

Xena adjusted her leather armour as she carried on moving she eyed her arms which had the spiritual tattoos which helped with her channel her gifts. She looked up in to the dark night she was so close to her target, she could feel it she looked at the black tattoos on her arms as they glowed with a dim blue colour, she eyed them for a moment well that was slightly odd they didn’t do this normally. She pulled out her spear connecting the two parts looking at the double barbed and patterned end, this was going to be a one shot one kill. She steadied herself only for her concentration to be shattered as the trees behind her were blown apart by green waves of light as the demons huge red body flew through the broken trees only to smashing in to the rocks opposite. She blinked in surprise who in Tartarus was taking away her kill?! She watched as female Garou walked out in Glabro form which was almost like a humanoid form but with werewolf features, it was when they walked upright like humans though werewolves had other forms including that of a huge wolf. The werewolf though was not in the best condition on the dark golden fur were scars clearly from fights along with branding off of the tribe on her left shoulder. She could see the battered bronze amour on the chest, lower arms and lower legs there were thick braids in the hair which were woven with metal ringlets.

The dark golden female werewolf walked over to the fallen demon bearing her teeth as she put her large clawed foot on its faces pushing it in to the dirt as she spoke in a cold tone. “Get out of territory you ugly bastard!” Xena ran forward pulling the spear up at the Garou who’s face wasn’t on her. “That’s my kill Garou back off!” The face slowly looked up at her revealing one intense green eye the other was white as snow and clearly no longer working. The Garou snorted pushing its clawed foot down further on the demons head listening to the crack of bone as she put pressure on the skull. “Go away…I’m busy.” Xena kept her spear in place ignoring the demons screech of pain as she looked at the one eyed werewolf seeing the branding which showed her tribe. “You’re a Red Talon!” She pushed the spear up. “I should kill you, your clan kills humans!” The werewolf rolled her good green eye. “Tell me how often do you see a Red Talon who’s blind and scared?” Xena tensed eyeing her for a long moment. “Never all Garou have Shamans that can fix any wound.”

Gabrielle laughed sadly as she crushed the demons head further in to the dirt grabbing both its wings she pushed her claws in them as she started to bend them hearing the crack off bone. “I was blinded and wounded by magic it’s the price you pay when you don’t want to play along with their rules! I’m an outcast I’ve been outcast for over two years, no tribe south of Greece will touch me.” She heard the heavy crack as the demons skull finally broke and its dying screech hit the air. It wasn’t nearly as satisfying as she thought it would be but nothing satisfied her anymore, she hated the loneliness. Her lover Iris had died in battle and she had been banished because she’d spoken out, in truth she was tired of breathing and living and she just didn’t care anymore. She stepped off the demons dead body moving closer to the spear. “So you can do what ever you want to me I don’t care!” Xena eased the spear away normally she didn’t feel pity but something about the way this Garou was looking at her pulled at her heart. “What did you speak out about?”

Gabrielle looked at her for a long moment. “I don’t like killing humans…I have no stomach for it…I failed my trail and my lover died in battle it was branded my fault….when I spoke out my tribe had, had enough. They made me pay for my words, now I’m cursed to always carry my scars I can’t heal like normal werewolves do. Blinding my right eye shows that I am outcast because through my right eye I’m meant to see the spirit world…now I see nothing but darkness.” She turned away going down on all fours as she walked around the hunter. “I can only be healed and regain my sight when I redeem my honour.” She raised a clawed hand. “But let’s face facts that impossible since I can’t join a tribe.” Xena moved a little closer. “That’s not fair.” Gabrielle felt a cold smile form as she lay on the stone close by over looking the other woman. “Life’s not fair.” Xena slowly lowered her spear. “What do they call you?” The good green eye met her own. “Gabrielle.” Xena slowly sat down opposite. “My name is Xena.” She paused. “You sound like you need a friend.” Gabrielle laughed eyeing her curiously. “Friend now tell me whose going to be friends with an outcast?” Xena put her spear down feeling a warm smile form. “Well I would like to be your friend.” Gabrielle raised a clawed finger. “This is a joke right, aren’t people like you meant to kill people like me?” Xena raised an eyebrow. “As a rule I don’t kill outcasts.” She eyed the demons dead body. “Plus I could use the company demon hunting can be boring.”

_Gift for Luckydog_


	24. Chapter 24

_Drinking Away Your Difficulty_

I’m going to be a farther, how is that even possible? As much as I try to wrap my head around that concept I can’t. Okay so it was godly magic in a sense but I thought it was only male gods that had the ability to do crazy things like this. I mean when Dionysus was born his mother Semele died in child birth and he was born premature Zeus came down and wrapped the flesh of his thigh around the child carrying him till full term giving birth to him a second time. Hera also gave birth to Ares with out Zeus’s help she eat a magical herb and that’s how he came about maybe that’s why he’s such a bastard and has daddy issues. Oh wait I’m condemning the very bastard who caused all of this, he merged myself and Xena in to the same body, which is one of the strangest sensations I’ve ever felt, even in the darkness it was strangely warm and comforting and it made it easier to cope. When he unmerged us though something happened which wasn’t meant to happen, we could break the gender rule. Only for a night mind you but one night was enough to throw my world and my lovers completely on its head. She got the symptoms like sickness eating weird things and her insides playing up. She went to the healer who she told me she tried to strangle when he told her that she was carrying a child. I thought she had cheated and had gone out of the way to shatter my heart in to a million pieces.

We had an awful row one of the worst we’ve ever had in a long time I said some thing I shouldn’t like that the child must be Ares’s and that she had cheated on me. I was so blinded by rage and jealousy I wasn’t thinking straight and I know my comment hurt her deeply I saw it in her eyes and she said she wanted to leave, as it turns out Aphrodite was the one who appeared part way through our argument and explained it all by then though we both had to walk away and cool off after being told the truth. I feel stupid now I should have been more understanding, my own daughter Hope wasn’t conceived in a general manner I guess I was afraid and allowed that fear to control my actions. So now here I sit drinking myself in to oblivion in a tavern trying to wrap my head around the fact that I’m the farther and my whole life is about to change drastically not knowing how in Tartarus to act or what to do next, it feels like I’m in a limbo of my own emotions. I feel bad I’m getting more and more drunk and I am not sure how long I’ve been here. Gabrielle eyed the glass bottle which was filled with something called tequila honestly it didn’t taste that nice but the slices of lemon helped slightly.

“You know that’s the face of a woman who’s troubled, would you like to share it might help?”

Gabrielle looked up meeting the elderly bar tenders gaze as she took a long gulp from the bottle feeling the burning in her throat. “No offence but I really don’t want to talk about it.” The bar tender raised a woolly eyebrow. “Oh come now, it can’t be that bad.” Gabrielle smirked. “Oh no it’s much worse.” She paused knowing the alcohol was making her tongue looser. “My girlfriend is pregnant.” The bar tender felt a smile form. “Well that’s good isn’t it I mean was it planned did a friend help?” Gabrielle shook her head. “No, no friend helped…” The bar tender felt his smile fade. “I’m so sorry I have friends who’ve been cheated on its heartbreaking.” Gabrielle laughed realizing instantly that her laugher sounded hysterical she stopped it going quite as she leaned forward speaking softly. “No you don’t understand I’m the farther.” The bar keeper looked at her for a long moment. “Wait so you got your girlfriend pregnant?” Gabrielle nodded not missing a beat as she spoke in an even tone. “Yes.” The bar tender reached for her bottle. “You know I think its time to cut you off, you’ve clearly had enough.” Gabrielle yanked the bottle away and out of his grasp. “You don’t say when I’ve had enough, I say when I’ve had enough!”

The bar keeper gave her a cold look. “Give me the bottle.” Gabrielle pulled the bottle closer to her chest. “No I paid for it.” The bar tender eyed her as he folded his arms. “You know I’ve been bar tending for years and I’ve heard so many odd stories but you get the prize for most ludicrous.” Gabrielle eyed the bottle in her hand. “Great well then I want my prize to be the bottle.” The bar tender shook his head realizing that there was no way he was going to get her to part with her bottle. He sat down in front of her maybe if she wouldn’t part with it he could amuse himself over this drunken woman and play along in her drunken delusion. “So what did you do, did you steal one of Aphrodite’s phallus toys from her temple? Or maybe you had your lover eat that special herb which Hera used to sire her bastard child Ares?” Gabrielle laughed but it was a cold laugh. “You know what Ares did have something to do with it but you wouldn’t believe that ether.” The bar keeper felt a fake smile form. “Try me.” Gabrielle took another long gulp before speaking. “Well Ares has a lot to do with it that bastard merged my self and lover together as one person and when we got separated we could break some godly gender procreation rule. So I had no idea about this and lets just say me and my lover had a really, really good time and now I’m a farther.” The bar tender smirked. “I don’t say this very often but you’re a real delusional drunk and you tell great stories you should be a bard.” Gabrielle felt a sneer form. “I am a bard and I don’t do fiction I tell the truth.”

He laughed grabbing her bottle more firmly this time. “Well I think today your truth is way off.” He felt the sudden agonizing pain as a large hand grabbed the bottle forced out of his hand. He looked up meeting the ice cold blue gaze of a tall dark haired woman he pulled his hand back rubbing it painfully. “That hurt!” Xena slammed the bottle back down in front of Gabrielle as she eyed the old man. “It’s considered very rude to steal someone’s drink when they have paid for it, do you steal all of your patron’s drinks or is this a first for you?” The bar tender eyed the blonde haired woman who looked shocked. “I was cutting her off because she’s clearly drunk! Telling a ludicrous story that she’s a farther to her girlfriend’s child.” Xena eyed him for a long moment. “It’s not some ludicrous story I’m the girlfriend!” She watched as he stood still in shock she slowly sat herself in the chair opposite her lover who suddenly looked very unsure of herself and took another long drink emptying the bottle in one go. If she hadn’t been drunk before she would be now she turned to the bar tender. “Why don’t you make yourself useful and get me some milk.” She watched as he blinked still finding difficulty in recomposing himself. “What’s the matter am I underage or something?” She eyed him as he sped in to action filling a tankard which he put down in front of her before disappearing from site the confusion still in his eyes. She turned to Gabrielle who looked completely out her element and very drunk the younger woman’s words came out in a slurred rush. “I thought you’d left town you said you were going to leave.” Xena took her wooden tankard taking a slow drink. “I was angry Gabrielle and I didn’t mean it.”

Gabrielle shook her head trying to clear the haze which was now hanging over her mind. “If you meant it….I wouldn’t blame you.” She put a hand through her short hair in frustration. “I acted like such a jealous idiot.” Xena looked at her for a long moment. “You were afraid, I can understand that, becoming a parent is freighting we both been here before we know what its like.” Gabrielle eyed her empty bottle wishing that she could just refill it and really drown out her sorrows. “I was never a good parent…my daughter turned in to a murder who murdered your son.” Xena put a hand on the other woman’s. “That’s in the past, but I have a feeling that this child will be special I mean he or she was made by both of us and I think you’ll be a great parent regardless of what you think off yourself Gabrielle.” Gabrielle put a hand on her face. “I still can’t wrap my head around this I’m the farther of your child….I mean its not even possible.” Xena felt a smile form as she finished her wooden tankard. “Well it has happened and you are the farther and I’m happy about it and I think that’s all that really matters.” She moved her hand putting it around the younger woman’s waist. “Come on lets go back to our room.” Gabrielle nodded struggling to get up only for the taller woman to help her as she walked towards their room with very unsteady feet due to the drink which was both sloshing in her stomach and making her feel very light headed.

She spoke despite that every word was hard to get out and a part of her wanted to pass out. “You think I be a good farther.” Xena felt a smile form as she turned to her. “I couldn’t think of anyone better to be the farther to our child.” She eyed the other woman who had closed her eyes the drink finally kicking in fully somehow she felt glad that she’d gotten here when she did. Overly drunk people normally ended up spending a night in a cell. Ether way her lover was going to have an awful hangover tomorrow she didn’t drink that much and tonight she had just gotten completely off her face. She pushed the door open with her foot as she pulled the younger woman through and carefully put her down on the bed which was in the nick off time as it was clear Gabrielle had now fully passed out and her feet really weren’t working. She moved back to the door closing it and locking it before moving back to the bed, she eased up her hand running it through the younger woman’s short hair which was a ruffled mess. They would still need to chat but she had a feeling it would be easier tomorrow. Plus they had their some months to get used to this issue it would be a while before their child was born and she was sure that things would sort themselves out, they always did.

_This is a concept based on the child in season 5 being brought about due to the merging in the episode Succession I’ve always thought that, that would be a better story line and would have played to the strengths of the subtext fans and the none subtext fans who could have also seen Ares as the creator but not the farther._


	25. Chapter 25

_Of Blood And Water_

Gabrielle took in a sharp breath as she was shoved under the water again with brutal force. Her head was forced back up which hurt like Tartarus. She coughed getting the ice cold water out of her mouth taking in a breath of air which was freezing cold she looked up meeting the warlords cold gaze. "I don't know where the Empress is!" Aura raised an eyebrow in disgust gods she hated lovers they were just the worst and this long haired woman with an ugly scar on her right eye was being a pain. "Don't lie to me, your her little sex buddy I'm sure you know where she is." She paused as one of her men pulled the girl up higher by her hair. "So unless you want to drown I suggest you start talking, because no ones going to rescue you." Gabrielle felt the pain as she slammed in to the floor she coughed painfully. "Who says...I need rescuing?" She felt the pain as heavy boot smashed in to her face which caused her to hit the cold floor hard on her side, she felt the blood as it started to run down her chin. "You are going to regret that..." Aura smirked as she eased her sword free. "Oh this one has such spark...let’s see how the Empress likes screwing you after I cut up the rest of your face." She thrust her sword down only to blink in shock as the blonde woman’s hand shot up grabbing the end stopping it in from going any further. Gabrielle felt a bloody smile form. “Like I said what makes you think I need rescuing.”

She felt her smile widen as she used her in human strength to bend the blade tip ignoring the blood as it ran through her fingers. “If any one is going to need rescuing I think it just might be you.” She let go off the blade watching as the woman stepped back the fear showing in her eyes. Gabrielle felt the transformation start as she slammed her hand down watching as the black claws burst through her finger nails followed by golden fur as her fingers lengthened she felt her canines start to grow as her smile widened further as she watched as all four men and here leader run towards the door which they had stupidly locked desperately trying to open it she was going to really enjoy this. Xena turned the corridor hearing the screaming she lowered her sword already knowing that she had arrived too late. She eyed the door which was hanging of its hinges, blood was all over it. She stepped in side raising the torch higher seeing limbs and guts all over the stone floor and blood spattered against the wall a pair of glowing green eyes flashed in the dark.

She walked further in to the dark room watching as her lover came in to view there was blood dripping from her snout. Her bloody clawed hands were holding down a wounded woman who looked terrified beyond belief she could see in her lover’s eyes that dark look which suggested that she was contemplating what to do next, Gabrielle very rarely killed this way in werewolf form and normally if she did, she would do it because the person had angered her in a deeply personal way. The huge golden main shook as the ears lowered as her lover caught sight of her. “Put her down Gabrielle I need her alive.” Gabrielle licked her lips tasting the blood on them. “Oh but I was so hopping to play with her a little longer.” Xena breathed in deeply. “Give her to me Gabrielle.” She turned as the woman who had a gapping wound on her stomach was tossed in front of her landing hard on her front.” Gabrielle got up moving forward on all fours she swished her tail as she got up on her hind legs slamming a clawed foot in to the woman’s back so she couldn’t move as she gave her lover a blood soaked razor toothed smile. “Here you go.” Xena took in a deep breath as she kneeled down eyeing the warlord who was now in real pain. “Well since you’ve been introduced to my lover I’ll cut right to the point, unless you want her to kill you like she killed your men, you’ll tell me where the Iron Chalice is, you see it belongs to me…it was a gift and I want it back.” Aura breathed in deeply feeling the cold blood run down her back from the huge claws. “I don’t have it! Some other warlord has it…his names Trojin he’s Japanese!” Xena eyed her. “You better not be lying to me!”

Aura eyed the huge six foot werewolf for a moment. “I have no reason to lie…that’s what I was told…he bragged about having…” Gabrielle didn’t let her finish as she grabbed her head forcing her neck sideways hearing it break causing instant death. Xena eyed her lover trying to control her anger. “She wasn’t finished!” Gabrielle eased herself down on all fours as she eyed the dark haired woman. “She was finished she was lying anyway.” Xena raised her hand. “You don’t know that! I asked you to rouge these people up not platter their guts all over the damn walls!” Gabrielle eyed her for a long moment. “They were getting on my nerves…” She moved over to huge chest sitting in the corner forcing it open watching as piles of cold and silver came in to view. She eased out the chalice which was made of iron tossing it across the ground. “Like I said she was lying…”Xena moved forward picking up the chalice. “You knew this all along?” Gabrielle sat down opposite. “No I just know people like her…they would sell there own mother out if it meant their life.”


	26. Chapter 26

_Accendo Cariosus Carcer_

Blood so much blood, I feel like I’m swimming in it I feel like it’s swamping my soul consuming it and corrupting it. I don’t remember who I used to be I feel like I’m drifting and this sea is just carrying me and I’m powerless against it. I know if I don’t kill I’ll be killed I know I have to make the show look good or I’ll be punished. I don’t remember what life used to be like I know I had a life it was a good one I was with Xena and we were both happy she had told me that she loved me and we had kissed and then it was all torn away. I was brought here to Rome and sold to a Ludus for a very high price because I’m a werewolf and then I was trained as a Gladiatrix. I’m not seen as a person I’m a prize a possession and all I do is get yanked around at private parties for Roman nobles in werewolf form while guests poke and prod me. It’s disgusting and vile I hate how they touch and try to groom me and ask if I’m any good in bed when I’m in human form. Sometimes they even send me house slaves because they want to watch me screw them in werewolf form. I do as asked but I never hurt the slaves male or female I pleasure them tenderly I make it nice for them I show them that I’m no monster but every time I pleasure them I’m always pleasuring Xena in my mind. It’s the only way I can cope with what I’m doing. Sometimes they even throw me body parts in to my cell because they think I’ll eat it I always refuse but even then my denial gives them pleasure. I used to have long golden hair but that’s all been cut short it’s a symbol of shame in Rome for women to have short hair it shows that she is unclean and has done wrong and that breaks my heart.

Because when I go put in to that arena in human form to fight day to day, I know that everyone knows my shame, regardless of whether they cheer or not at my victories. The rest off the time I fight night battles in werewolf form as I am right now fighting is my life. I’ve come to know pain it’s just the blur that is my existence just like life and death it’s all the same. I have to kill though and in the most entertaining way possible that’s what keeps me alive from day to day. Gabrielle roared feeling the intense pain as the Retiarius Gladiator thrust his trident spear in to her side. She brought down her fist smashing it in to his stomach watching as he was thrown seven feet in to the air only to come down hard on the sandy floor of the arena, blood spilled out from a head wound and a now gaping stomach wound which he tried to cover with one hand as blood pissed out all over the sand as he lay there shaking the net falling from his other hand. She lowered her ears ignoring the cheers of the crowd feeling weight of the heavy helmet that had been put on her head. It had huge decorative teeth coming down, they were cast in bronze and heavy as Tartarus and were there to give her a disadvantage as they forced her head down further than normal and she had to struggle to keep her head up and level on both her hind legs and on all fours and they got in the way and made it hard for her to bite down as they could get stuck if they pieced another gladiator in the arena. It meant that she was forced to use her clawed hands and feet more, sometimes they even put heavy chains on this helmet which were bolted down to the arena so that she could not move fully around the arena.

She eyed the Gladiator he would die soon but as always it was about the show. She walked over to him, not thinking as she kicked his body with all her might causing him to be thrown full force at the huge stone wall. She knew he was dead before he even hit the ground but that was the point it was all about bloody sceptical. She turned grabbing the heavy Murmillo’s sword hand smashing her other clawed fist directly in to his face watching as blood spattered against her chest as his helmet caved in with the force of the blow. His whole body fell back as hit the ground in a dead heap. It was slightly to quick but she would make up for it, she thrust her hand down ripping his body open as she pulled out part of his guts throwing them out of his body watching as they hit the bloody sands. He was already dead he wouldn’t have felt a thing but the crowd didn’t know that, for them it made a better death. She stepped back eyeing the last Gladiator the Eques who was on a horse and had been holding back his horse snorted as he went in to full gallop holding up his heavy spear. She wasn’t afraid of the horse she’d long since lost her fear of being charged by horses. She went down on all fours going in to a run as got ready to leap pacing herself waiting for the right moment as her huge feet left the floor. She leapt up colliding with him throwing him completely out of the saddle the intense pain came as his spear collided with her shoulder embedding itself deeply.

She grabbed his helmet with her clawed hand as his back met the ground, the next moments were a bloody haze as she pulled up his whole body by his helmet smashing in to the ground again and again seeing the blood spray through the holes as his head was caved in with the force. She wasn’t even sure how many times she smashed his head down only that there was blood everywhere and she only stopped because the crowd had gone silent. Not because of her show, her show had been perfect as always, but because they were rooting for the gladiators not her people who came to see these shows didn’t like werewolves they wanted her to die and they’d put bets on the Gladiators not her. She was the show piece the oddity and wasn’t meant to survive, but she always did much to their contempt. She eased up her hand yanking the spear free of her shoulder in a violent motion not really caring for the pain as she lowered herself on to all floors seeing the red blood as it dripped off her clawed fingers she felt truly empty inside after battles like this. She made no effort to stop the soldiers as they came out putting heavy chains on her collar pulling her out of the arena which was filled with fire lit torches.

She didn’t do anything as she was led to her cell and the chains were freed as the heavy door was shut and locked. Inside was a pale of water for her to wash with and a heavy piece of raw meat on a dish. She caught sight of the male slave named Philo as he moved closer to her he wasn’t there for her screw. He was from her Ludus and his job was to handle her and make sure she eat and drank after fights and put on her helmet and any other armour that was required away. She felt him un-strap her heavy bloody helmet taking it off putting it one side. She slowly sat down on the stone floor shaking her mane to get rid of the stiffness. Philo put the bloody helmet on its stand eyeing Gabrielle whose eyes were down cast to the floor the depression as clear as day. “You killed them all too quickly.” Gabrielle didn’t bother to look up she didn’t have the energy and she was too tired to care about her performance. Philo knew she couldn’t speak but he had learnt that she did like company and to be spoken to. “You need to slow down you want the crowd to love you.”

Gabrielle eyed her clawed fingers watching as the blood dripped from the claws hitting the cold stone floor. What was to be gained from winning them over in this form? They were just a vile mob who enjoyed watching her suffer every day. Philo picked up the filled bucket close by pulling out the wet cloth. He slowly used it to clean the blood from her huge clawed hands which didn’t move, to a lot of people she was a monster but he knew the better in the arena she was beast but in private she was gentle and restrained. Even in werewolf form he’d seen her make love to the slave’s she was forced to with the up most tenderness, she was slow loving and caring in both forms. Sadly though over these past few weeks she had begun to decline in to depression and it was getting harder to speak to her in both forms as she was so distant. “Win the crowd and you win your freedom.” Gabrielle snorted in disgust, for any other Gladiator that would be so but not for her, she would never be free because Julius Caesar knew who she was and he hated Xena and he had said that he would work her until she ether died of old age or died in the arena, so there would be no end to her suffering. She lowered her head as a dark thought entered her mind her only way out of this nightmare was through death and she knew it.

_Gift piece for[solitariusx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/solitariusx/pseuds/solitariusx) inspired by her story [The Ripple in the Water](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1449859) _


End file.
